My Summertime In Heaven
by ArcCleo
Summary: When Alice,Rosalie and Bella left Rainy Forks Washington for Sunny Greece, they said they wanted to stay only one year. But life has different plans for everyone and when that involves a lovely grandmother - yiayia, then life will never be the same again!
1. Leaving Forks

_Hey Everyone This is my First Story Hope you like it! _

_**Stephenie Meyer Owns Twilight, I only Own This Idea!**_

_After deep consideration and thought I **revised** the whole first chapter of this story. Stay tuned because I might revise some more!_

Many thanks to my Beta_: __**Myonlyheroin**_ aka Krys for her help and encouragement all these months. I am blessed to have her & _**Vickey**_ because she was kind enough to accept my offer being my second beta and help us.

Also to my girls who are around me and help me keep my mentality with all my projects. Love you all…

_Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer, but any and all characterizations, plots and such belong to me, along with my original work and articles. __**No copying **__**or reproduction of said work is permitted unless written authorization has been given.**__ ©2009-2010 ArcCleo (aka Cleopatra F.) All rights reserved worldwide. _

**Chapter 1****. **

It was morning and the sky was cloudy. Although, it was summertime the weather didn't follow the season's outline. Some days it would still rain and could be cold. Bella looked out of her window and imagined her Yiayia's place where everything was luminated by the Sun. She smiled knowing that she would see that place again.

She looked around her room and she sat at her old wooden desk. She picked her notebook; touched the exterior softly and opened it. She always liked to keep notes for her days. So many memories and thoughts were treasured in those pages, a part of herself that no one has ever seen. When she found the empty page she started her writing.

This particular entry was so important for her. Her entire world was about to change but she didn't know that. She couldn't imagine yet, the significance of her decision to move in another country. But Life always has been unexpected and Bella would learn that love would transform her entirely.

_In a few days I will be in another continent. I love my family and my home but there is another world waiting for me. Sometimes I have this feeling that I have to leave from here in order to find my path, like it was meant to be. In that place I won't be Isabella or Bella I can just be Marie or Maria. _

Bella remembered all the happy memories she had during her holidays with her grandmother, her Yiayia as she was calling her in Greek.

_My Yiayia is the most incredible person in my whole life. She has a big hug and comforting words for everyone. She is respected by all and her house __is a place open for those that seek advice. She is the wisest person I have ever met and I truly love her. She understands me in a way that no other person has understood me. It is like we are linked, she knows what I am thinking without having to say a word._

_My Yiayia lives in Greece and I have all these amazing childhood memories from there. Mostly, I visited Greece during the summertime always with my twin sister Alice slash tornado and my cousin Rosalie. We all live in the States with our families. I have to admit that when we were younger our Greek were not so good, so our cousins – ksaderfia - were teasing us about it. They even called us Charlie's Angel because we were all the time together._

_So__, Who am I? I am Half Greek Half American or Greek American. My dad Charlie Swan is Chief of Police in Washington's Forks and my mom Renee or Irene Higgis is a teacher. She is the most outgoing person in the whole world. I really loved her but it seems to have more Charlie in me, while Alice is definitely Renee's clone! _

_What can I say about my sister Alice? Well, for starters she is my best friend. She is the most loving person I know, but she can be pain in the ass sometimes! She really loves fashion and spends so much money for shoes that my father once almost had a heart attack! (Poor Dad!)_

She could listen her sister approaching her room – she giggled, speak of the Devil…

"There you are Bella! We were looking for you with Rose. Hurry up! We have a plane to catch!"

Bella rolled her eyes. She wasn't late and she knew it. It seems that the anticipation was killing them.

"You found me Alice. I will be down in 5 minutes."

Alice sighed but left Bella alone to continue her writing.

_We have a plane to catch. Alice, Rosalie and I are going to stay for a year in Athens on our own, but first we are going to visit yiayia and I am so happy about it. I really like Forks but it is a cold place. It might not show but I am a girl that loves the sun, the heat. I love my summers in Heaven! So, Athens Here We Come and I have a Feeling that our lives will change._

_My next entry will be from yiayia's house. I am ready for the unknown..._

Bella closed her notebook and put it in her bag. She looked around the room that was hers since she was born, turned off the light and said a silent goodbye. She closed the door and stepped down the stairs.

She wanted to remember all the details of this house, because she had so many good memories living here. Everywhere she would look she could see scenes from her past. She left a sigh, holding back her tears. She went to the kitchen and took a glass of water, she just held it without pouring water in it. A single tear fell from her eye and she stood there like a statue.

When she composed herself she went to the living room. She saw all their family pictures and smiled remembering. She was ready; she had to go to the porch.

Step by step she reached the door's knob and opened it. When she was almost out of the house she left a last sigh and closed the door. Her sister looked at her but said nothing. Bella went to the car and got in. She knew she would never return to Forks.

_**Reviews are always welcomed. They make you feel better I can assure you! So, I am waiting for you Love…**_


	2. 2 Journey

**Stephenie Meyer Owns Twilight, I Own This Idea**

_Special Thanks To My Fellow Admins and Friends: Gabriella, Kai, Lydia and Ryan! _

_Thanks for your help guys..._

_As well as, to all my Greek Twilighters for their support. _

_Anthia - Thanks for reading this when Emmett was really angry with me!!_

_Sandyk199- Thanks for your advice – You have to read her stories! She Rocks!_

_At last but not least thanks to my beta Karrock – Kai ~ I really appreciate what you did and you know it!_

_I am really sorry that this chapter is a bit late but with my vacations it was left a bit behind...Enjoy!_

**Chapter 2**

The whole journey was surreal. Alice and Rosalie were so anxious about the trip; Bella; on the other hand; seemed relaxed.

Eventually, Bella gave up trying to get the other girls to calm down; and settled back in her seat to enjoy their nervous company.

The Olympic Airlines Flight the girls transferred to in New York was extremely crowded; the Olympic Games looming in the near future; and Athens had quickly become Destination number one for most travelers.

*******************

Sofia was on duty again. She didn't like her job. She became a stewardess because it was family tradition. Both her Mother and Grandmother were stewardesses, so she couldn't do otherwise.

Her real dream was to become a policewoman. She wanted to become a secret agent, but to say her family was unsupportive would be a massive understatement.

"You have the looks for this job; and we will not let you destroy your life." her mother had told her.

She just did what she was told. But when she watched her favorite movies; she allowed herself to think; and to dream.

This trip was from New York to Athens, Greece. So, time to get ready and paste her wonderful smile on her face, like always, and do her job.

Little did she know that this particular flight might just give her some real adventures.

*******************

Bella was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't see a tall young man paying attention to them.

The stewardess; on the other hand; was having a hard time keeping a straight face.

"Would you like something to drink, Sir?"

Startled by her quiet approach; the young man was briefly speechless.

"Hmm, what?? Oh; I'll have a glass of water, please."

"Yes, Sir."

She gazed down at him and saw his clear blue eyes. He was handsome even with that silly hat covering his equally obvious wig.

"May I ask you something Sir?" She paused, unsure.

"Yes, what is it?" He smiled at her and his eyes were so warm.

She hesitated.

"Can you please come with me for a moment, Sir?"

"Sure, I always follow beautiful women."

He winked, smiled at her; and followed her further down the Aisle.

She stopped walking in a more deserted part of the corridor. No one was close enough to hear them.

Sofia turned and looked curiously at the beautiful young man again.

His smile didn't quite manage to hide the anxiety in his eyes.

"I apologize for disturbing you, and I respect your privacy, but may I ask why a fine man such as yourself would wear that awful wig and hat? Are you ok? Are you hiding from someone? If that IS the case, you seem to be having the opposite effect... you even draw curious stares!"

Emmett studied the girl, glancing at the little nametag pinned to her lapel.

He knew from experience that if he used his charms on her, she would do anything he wished for. Well, almost anything... Just like every other female had done in the past, all but one…

He quickly pushed that thought at the back of his head and silently thanked his parents for his genes. Ready to unleash his magic on her; he made his tone husky.

"Sofia, can you keep a secret?"

Sofia couldn't speak; she was hypnotized by his voice. She just nodded.

Amused with himself, he continued his little game.

"You see, I am here to protect a very important person on board this flight.

I cannot tell you more because I don't want a pretty girl like you to get into trouble.

But it seems that I need your help to fix this awful wig! I want to itch, but I just… can't!"

Sofia was astounded! Someone important was on **her **flight?

And he asked her to help him! She only had to follow his instructions! She loved James Bond movies and she felt that she just had to help this man.

"Ok, I won't say anything to anyone! I promise!"

Emmett was elated; yet a little worried.

If everyone could persuade a stewardess so easily then he didn't even want to think what kind of disaster could ever happen.

She helped him make his attire more appropriate and after a while he returned to his seat.

He sat down and continued to watch the girls.

He had his full attention on one particular blonde girl, his Rosalie.

**********************

Hours passed by and it was midnight, most of the passengers were sleeping.

Two of girls asked for blankets and fell asleep.

Bella was calm; and yet her mind was too wound up for sleep. So, she put her favorite CD in her CD player and allowed the melody to take her away...

_**Here I go out to sea again  
The sunshine fills my hair  
And **__**hang**__** in the air**_

_**  
Gulls in the sky and in my blue eyes  
You know it feels unfair  
There's magic everywhere**_

Bella thought of her grandfather – her pappou -- his blue eyes were like the sky. __

_**Look at me standing  
Here on my own again  
Up straight in the sunshine  
**_

When her pappou died, her yiayia wouldn't talk to anyone. Bella was really sad for her.

She had loved her husband so much. It was the first time that Bella had witnessed her ylayla in such a state.

She was simply devastated. Empty. She didn't move at all. Her gaze was blank.

_  
__**No need to run and hide  
It's a wonderful, wonderful life  
No need to laugh and cry  
It's a wonderful, wonderful life**_

_**  
Sun's in your eyes  
The heat is in your hair  
They seem to hate you  
Because you're there**_

_**And I need a friend  
Oh, I need a friend  
To make me happy  
Not stand here on my own  
**_

But she was there for her yiayia, she asked Renee and Charlie to bring her to Forks.

And Bella was there for her. Always.

Her smile returned three months later, though she still dressed in black.

So, yiayia returned to Greece, leaving Alice and Bella alone.

She was missed immensely; four years were far too many.

The song finished and Bella drifted in a sweet sleep.

****************

She got up from the noises Alice made.

"Bella!"

"Bella, wake up sweetie! We are going to land!"

What? She had slept until Athens? That was weird; she had thought she wouldn't sleep at all.

"Good Morning Alice. So, excited today!?!"

"Silly Bella, I am SO excited; not JUST excited! We are in Athens; all by ourselves! We have our own apartment, and we're going to party all the time!!!"

Bella had to laugh. Her sister knew how to make her smile. Although they were twins, they were not identical. They were both petite but Alice was like a little figurine, so lovely.

"Ok, big Sis; I got it. We are going shopping as well. Where is Rosalie?"

"She went to the washroom. She had to fix her make up. To tell the truth; Bella, I think I saw someone that looked like Emmett on our flight. Did you notice a guy wearing an awful wig and a hat?"

"No, I don't think so."

I looked at Alice and I knew that she had seen something. Alice was special in her own ways. When she was little she used to see dreams that came true.

My yiayia always said that our family is blessed, but at that time I couldn't understand what she meant. She even had a big fight with Renee about Alice.

When Alice was six years old, she had seen in a dream that one of my yiayia's siblings had died in a car accident. Three hours later, the phone rang with the horrible news.

My yiayia's nephew died in a car accident in Crete.

Yiayia was certain, Alice had a gift. Her mother also had it; she could see the future in her dreams. My mom was furious; she had told yiayia that she was talking nonsense! I still remember how yiayia reacted at mama. She yelled at her in Greek telling her not to be ignorant of the signs. That she still was Greek even though she didn't want to remember her roots.

My mom didn't say anything to her. No one wanted to be around when yiayia was angry.

"Bella! Stop daydreaming!"

Bella sighed, she knew her sister. She looked around and saw the man with the wig and the hat; the one Alice was talking about. She immediately recognized Emmett. She looked at Alice and smiled. She hoped Rosalie didn't see him.

*****************

They landed without problems. It was hot in Athens and Bella liked that.

She loved the sun more than anything. She followed the girls to the baggage claim.

They had to find their bags; and find the driver that yiayia had sent to pick them up.

Then they heard it...

A whistle; then a voice they knew well, but hadn't heard in many years.

"Welcome in Athens Charlie's Angels!" - "Kalws Irthate stin Athina, Aggeloi toy Charlie!"

Emmett; totally amused with himself; was standing next to a really nice convertible, a big smile stretching across his face.

Bella grinned at his remark, but her gaze fell to Rosalie.

She wanted to see her cousin's reaction. And God, she was smiling too...

_**I have to tell you that Emmett wanted to appear in this particular chapter. **_

_**I had to accept! The whole wig thing was inspired from Kellan's appearance in Comic Con 2009! You can see more in the link I will put in my profile.**_

_**The Song I used in this chapter is from Black – Wonderful Life.**_

_**Hope you liked it! Show me some Love! Emmett wants some attention!**_


	3. 3 Going Home

**Stephenie Meyer Owns Twilight, I Own This Idea **

_I am so sorry that this chapter took me so long. But I was on my vacations and then a writer's block came. Emmett wasn't helpful with his part. He was paying attention to Rosalie..._

_Thanks To: Anthia and Lydia for reading the draft when It was incomplete and tell me their thoughts. Also to those that reviews my story! Thank You Guys!!!_

_I would like to tell you that you can read Rosalie's and Emmett's POV's with __**Goo Goo Dolls – Iris. **_

_Last but not least thanks to my betas:_

_Karrock – Kai: He is my favourite guy although R.L. Is bugging real hard! _

_Myonlyheroin – Krystel Thanks sweetie you really saved my pretty a**!!! _

_Sh__e did her magic for this chapter! If you haven't read her story __**As Heaven Breaks**__! _

_You should read it! She Rocks!_

**Ch.3 – Going Home**

_**Yiayia's POV**_

Maria was in her room holding a particular frame, looking at her family.

It was an important photograph for her. It was the last one with her late husband as well as all her children and grandchildren.

As she looked at his face, a tear was shed. She missed him so much, but she knew that he was not gone. He was there protecting her.

Her gaze drifted to her children. She was so proud of them and always wanted her children to be good people, to have values and she succeeded it.

But she was even more proud of her wonderful grandchildren, her legacy.

She looked at her watch and sighed, she was getting impatient.

She knew that in a few hours she could see her granddaughters – her eggones, but she was anxious.

She missed all of them, especially Bella, her Maria. She knew that her first name was Isabella, but as a strong-headed woman, she didn't comply with her daughter's wishes.

She always called her Maria when she came to Greece, and deep inside her she knew that her granddaughter loved it as well.

Maria remembered when she learned that Irene fell in love with an American, she didn't protest. She even persuaded her husband to give him an chance and he complied with her wishes.

After all, when_** they**_ fell in love they broke all the rules, but this is a story that should be told another time.

Charlie was everything that Renee wanted. He was kind and loving, he treated her like a princess, and only that mattered to her.

And her daughter, well Renee did exactly what she had done when she met her love of her life, her husband, her George – her Giorgos.

When the women of the family fell in love, a pattern is always revealed to them.

They had to fight for their love, but they had allies as well. The bond was so unique that nothing could break it. She knew from experience that, it wasn't easy, that the struggles were too many.

But, eventually if they could overcome them, then it was a life changing relationship. A very strong and spiritual love that changed everything.

She also knew that her granddaughters had to come to Greece in order to find their soul mates.

Her loving Alice – Aliki was not the only one with a gift, she was blessed as well. She could also see the future in visions.

Two years ago, she saw **The Vision. **She knew she had to do something. She had to bring them to the country to secure that possibility, and she was the only one that could do it.

Greeks have a saying: Syn Athina kai Xeira Kinei which means that if you want something and you pray for it asking God's help, then you should do something as well for it to become a reality/true.

So, in one of her phone calls with her granddaughters, she told them that it would be nice to come in Greece for a year to live by themselves as a new experience.

Alice well was Alice; she was so excited, while Bella was more composed.

Although, they were twins, they were the exact opposites. Alice was more sociable, while Bella wanted her privacy; she loved being with people though.

So, when she said to yiayia that she would like to do that, what she wanted to tell her was that she wanted more than everything to come.

They understood each other. It was an easy thing for them and Bella well, she was like her, but she didn't know that yet. She had yet to find her inner strength and beauty to become the person that she was destined to be.

And then there was Rosalie. Rosalie was beautiful like her mother and stubborn like her father.

She had found her soul mate, but she didn't want to believe it. And poor Emmett loved her more than everything.

She loved Emmett as her own grandson. He was her best friend daughter's grandson. His mother fell in love with his father in Scotland, and got married instantly.

Emmett was born nine months later. He was five years old when his grandparents as well as his parents died in a car accident, and Maria brought the boy in Athens.

She raised him, she helped him study abroad in England, and now he was working in the Marketing Department of the family's company.

He met Rosalie when she was sixteen and he was nineteen. They fell in love instantly, but Rosalie believed at that time, that it was just a teen love, not something else, while Emmett confided his feelings to yiayia and asked for her advice and permission.

She broke his heart when she told him that she couldn't be with him.

Yiayia was the one to console the poor boy. She advice him to be patient, to go abroad to study and when it was time, Rosalie would change her mind and come to her senses.

Emmett, who loved yiayia more than everything, went to NY to watch the girls and bring them to the village. She knew that Alice and Bella would understand him, but her plan was set and her first victim was Rosalie. And Rosalie had to be with Emmett.

***************************

_**Rosalie's POV**_

We were on the road towards the village. My cousins were excited about it, especially Bella. She was talking to Emmett all the time, and Emmett was teasing her. Alice was smiling, seeing her twin to be in such a good mood.

Bella was not the talkative type. She liked to write though, to express emotions through words. But, for her family and her few friends, she was a different person.

Rosalie smiled, thinking that maybe it has to do with the weather. The sunniest place in the world was totally different scenery from rainy Forks.

_Her thoughts then drifted to Emmett. _

At first, I was surprised to see Emmett at the airport, but happy at the same time.

After all these years, and he was even more handsome than I remembered.

Six years passed by. Six years we were apart.

Six years when I told him that we couldn't be together.

It was not an easy decision to take. I totally broke his heart; I could see it in his eyes.

And his blue eyes, that reminded me the colour of the sea, were haunting me after all these years.

I tried to move on. I really did. I even found a boyfriend back in Forks, but something was missing. Then at college, everything was out of proportion.

Boys were chasing me all the time, trying to talk to me, to date me, but I didn't like it.

I still remember Royce. He wanted me because I was perfect. He was showing me around like I was a prize.

I grew up with the knowledge that I had good genes. I was astonishing, my mother used to tell me, my similarity with her grandmother who was like a Greek Goddess.

"You are more beautiful Rose from my yiayia. You are perfect like Aphrodite."

And then, here we are with his huge form standing in front of me knocked me out of my thoughts, making me feel strange but good. I cannot express it right now, but it is something.

"Rose? Are you ok sweetie?"

I noticed Alice had been watching me for a while.

Alice knew that Rose was deep in thought, but she didn't say anything. She had to make her talk; other wise Emmett would think that something was wrong.

"Oh, Sorry I am just tired. It must be the Jet Lang. I think I will sleep a while after we see yiayia."

"Emmett in how long are we going to arrive at the village, xorio?" Alice asked.

"Well about an hour. Do you want to stop a while?"

Rosalie responded before Alice had a chance to answer.

"No, Em I think that it is for the best to continue, girls what do you think?"

Rosalie noticed Alice and Bella smile as they exchanged looks. They knew something was up, and had to let Rosalie speak with them about it.

************************

_**Emmett's POV**_

I was watching Rosalie through the mirror. When I first saw her in NY's airport I was astounded from her beauty.

The memories came back at me in full source taunting me. We belonged together. It was so natural to be together, it felt right.

I couldn't help it, but I remembered the first time I ever saw her.

_{Flashback}_

_It was summer of 1998. _

_On summer, I was visiting my parent's relatives in Scotland. Yiayia Maria always said that it is important to know your own family. She always said that family is everything, and she was right. So, I was spending time both in Athens and Scotland visiting my relatives._

_I had a great time visiting the Highlands. My uncle was really happy to see me and have me around. He was telling me all these funny stories about my father and how alike we __looked. He told me that I had grown up and turned into a very fine young man. I guess that he was telling me that he was proud of me._

_I had to return in Athens earlier than expected. Yiayia Maria wanted me to come back because her granddaughters came to see her. _

_I knew Yiayia Maria's daughters, Irene and Catherine. They both live in the States. _

_Ir__ene was married to Charlie Swan. He is the Chief of Police in Washington Forks, while Catherine was married to Tom Hale, a Greek - American Banker. _

_Yiayia's sons were living permanently in Crete taking care the family's business. _

_So, here I was, on the plane returning home from Scotland. I was a bit tired and I wanted to sleep, but longed to be home. Yes, when I was with yiayia and pappou. I was home. _

_They became my guardians when my folks died, and although I was really young when the incident happened, they were my family. My guardians were the most loving persons I have ever met my nineteen years._

_Even now they loved each other so much. I could see how pappou was watching yiayia with love and tenderness. _

_They were a unity. _

_I remember a Greek Myth, pappou used to tell me as a fairytale that I really loved when I was younger._

_Once upon a time there were three sexes... Man, Woman and another sex that called Androgynous, a combination of the above ones. _

_But this specific sex that was really strong, it was arrogant too. _

_Because they believed that they were stronger than the Gods and could win them too._

_And so Zeus punished them by dividing them. And after that they were not the same. _

_They were missing each other, their missed connection because they have learnt to do __**everything together. **_

_Their desire was so intense, that they came together, throwing their arms about one another entwined in mutual embraces, longing to grow into one and for that reason they began to die from hunger and self-neglect. _

_And when one of their halves died they tried to find another one to be together with and clung to that._

_Zeus saw what happened, and pitied on them. _

_He invented a new plan,__ he turned the parts of generation round to the front, because this had not been always their position, and by the mutual embraces of man and woman they might breed, and the race might continue._

_So, each of us when separated, having one side only, like a flat fish, is but the tally-half of a man, __**and he is always looking for his other half.**_

_I grew up with the hope that one day I will find my other half. I would like to look at her like pappou looked at yiayia. _

_**Love is so powerful and can transform you a different person.**_

_I was in Athens's Airport and pappou came to pick me up. When I saw him I went to his open embrace and I heard him saying...._

"_Em, Kalos Irthes spiti paidi mou! __Welcome Home kiddo! Did you have a nice flight? "_

"_Yes pappou, I had, A bit tired and hungry I guess" I smiled _

"_So you are hungry! Maria cooked your favourite dish, we have to hurry then!!! " _

_After a few hours we were home. Yiayia Maria was waiting for us at the porch. _

_When, she saw me I ran towards her and I hugged her. God, I missed her smell. _

"_Kalws irthes paidi mou spiti" "Welcome Home my child," she said._

"_Kalws Sas Vrika" I am happy to be back" _

"_Come inside then, you have to eat. "_

_I looked at the porch and there was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life..._

"_Rose come and say hello to Emmett, sweetie. He just came home from Scotland" yiayia suggested._

_So this is Rose, I thought..._

_Rose came over to us,__ and gave me her hand._

"_Nice to meet you Emmett, I have heard so many things about you," she said, smiling._

_I was speechless._

"_Nice to meet you Rose too," I managed to say._

_**I just fall in love with Rosalie Hale...And I was in deep trouble....**_

_**Bella's POV**_

I was excited that we were going to yiayia's house. I was so happy that I was talking non-stop / all the time to Emmett. He was teasing me and he made me laugh. I was happy that he came to take us home.

He was like the brother I never had.. He was so huge, with broad shoulders, but he was harmless, I guess for us.

His crystal blue eyes were so magnificent. My yiayia told me once that it was his father's eyes. I noticed how he was watching Rosie from the car's mirror.

I was anxious to see yiayia, four years is really a long time. And we were stuck in a car riding the national road for another hour.

I guess I have to be patient, but I missed her so much. Several things happened during this time, which I wanted to confide in yiayia.

At the same time, I could also feel Alice's emotions. She was so overwhelmed that we were in Greece by ourselves. She told me that she had a good feeling about moving here, and I guess I had to believe her.

She wanted to see our apartment, but yiayia was determined. We were going to visit her first at the village and then we were going to Athens.

Rosie is lost in her thoughts; I guess it has to do with Emmett. I was certain. There was a sparkle in her eyes I haven't seen for a long time.

"Bella, Bella? Are you ok?" Emmett, asked me.

"I am good, I was just thinking watching the scenery...So beautiful Emmett, I missed the place that's all." I said to Emmett, smiling at him.

_(...One hour later...)_

Yiayia was waiting on the porch for the car to arrive. She was certain that in ten minutes they would be there. She sat at her favourite spot and she waited for them.

Ten minutes later, when the car showed up in the street she just smiled. Everything was in place.

_**From Bella's Entry That Night**_

_I am finally Home. It is like I wasn't away at all the past years. _

_Everything is where I left __them. Yiayia's house painted in white with wooden door and windows. Her Garden is so beautiful and blooming like always._

_My childhood memories are so vivid. I recall being eleven years old in my __Yiayia's garden as __I__ helped her irrigate. I still remember the way basil smells, or how many colours were her roses. _

_It was my magic place there with the all these trees. The cicadas giving rhythm during the day, while at night everything was sleeping…_

_Yiayia was waiting for us in the porch. I literally got out of the car before Emmett parked it. It seems that he was aware of my anxiety, and he wasn't speeding. _

_I run towards her, it seemed like an eternity until I approached her and I am so happy that I didn't fall…again! _

_We hugged for I don't know how long…I hadn't even realized I was crying until she wiped my tears with her thumbs._

"_Min klais Kardia mou", "Don't cry my heart," she told me, and I tried to smile. _

_Then Alice and Rosalie came along and hugged her, they were crying as well. Emmett's eyes were watering too. _

_Being emotional after all these years was so exhilarating. _

_I have to rest…Write again tomorrow_

I yawned. I felt so exhausted. I only wrote another sentence, and put aside my notebook. I turned off my bedroom's light and lay down. Few minutes later I was asleep.

************************

It was midnight when Yiayia decided it was time to rest. She first checked Emmett, and then the girls. They were all sleeping.

She kissed each of them at their heads, whispering that she loved them, and then she went to her room. The first thing she did was to look at her husband's photograph and smiled.

"At last, they are home."

_**The Greek Myth you read exists and you can find it in Plato's – The Symposium.**_

_**Hope you liked it! Show me some Love! **__**Emmett wants some attention!**_


	4. 4 Dreams

**Stephenie Meyer Owns Twilight, I Own This Idea**

_Hey Everyone, _

_I would like to inform you the following : _

_My university courses will begin on Monday so my free time will be limited. _

_For that reason I will try to update this story __**every two weeks.**_

_Chapter's Track : 30 Seconds To Mars : Was Is A Dream? - It suits this chapter brilliantly._

_Thanks to my beta : __Myonlyheroin ! She is a great person! - Love ya girl!_

_**Chapter 4 - Dreams**_

_**Bella's POV**_

_I was back in Forks. I was returning home from school__, __and I was in my car. _

_On__the porch, I saw Renee and Charlie smiling at me__,__ but when I tried to go to them, they disappeared._

_I was in a meadow. _

_I knew that meadow, It was familiar. _

_But I couldn't remember from where I knew it. _

_I looked around and then I saw him. _

_He looked at me with a crooked smile. _

_His face was the most beautiful face I had __ever seen and his eyes the most magnificent green were haunting me..._

"_I know yo__u,__ " I whispered_

"_Bella love, don't go...Please don't go...I need you" _

_I tried to touch him__,__ but the meadow and him disappeared too._

_I was in yiayia's garden, pappou was there too. _

_He was holding yiayia in his arms and he was caressing tenderly her hair_

_He was murmuring to yiayia, words that I couldn't hear..._

_But then, he looked towards me smiling and I could hear talking to me in my head._

"_Maria you are home. Don't be afraid. Remember to believe in yourself. I do."_

_And then I saw Alice. She was smiling to me. "Come Bella, Come! You have to see the house! It is so beautiful Bella!" _

_Then I was with her in what it seems to be her bedroom. _

_I wanted to see the room too, but then I a tall man appeared who was smiling to Alice holding a baby._

_I tried to see his face__, __but I couldn't I only heard his voice._

"_Come my love, Irene needs you" I saw the baby's face. _

_And then blackness..._

I opened my eyes, for a moment I didn't know where I was.

But then my memory came back and I knew I was in yiayia's house.

I got up and I went to the bathroom. I wanted to wash my face and brush my teeth.

Dreams...I saw again, weird Dreams...

It was the third day in yiayia's house and the third day I saw weird dreams.

I was not the dreaming type. I mean Alice was dreaming all the time but not me. Sometimes if her dreams were really intense and vivid I could see them too, but as a spectator.

In these ones it was different I was the one who participated in them, not Alice. I haven't said anything to anyone, but Alice knew that something was going on.

She could looked me in the eyes and see my soul. She knew that I had to process the whole situation and then to talk to her. It was the way we communicating with each other so we didn't push each other. Soon, I had to tell her...

* * * * * *

Another lovely day came to its end...

Yiayia was so happy to have us around. She was cooking us all the Greek delicacies we loved. She even baked bread in the traditional oven, it was so delicious with home made feta cheese.

Rose was worried that we would gain weight.

She said, with a pained expression, "As Much as I love yiayia's cooking,we have to be careful!!!We haven't been to the island yet! We have to be really fit! I have bought a really lovely bikini..."

Alice rolled her eyes by that comment, I was smiling, and Emmett was laughing hard!

I was drinking water when he said, "Rose honey, every bikini in the world will suit you good! Greek men love girls with curves, and I have to admit that you have these curves in the right places..." picturing with his hands her curves.

I almost spat the water I was drinking...I tried not to laugh when Rose looked at me, but it was so difficult.

The next two minutes were pretty surreal.

Rose hit Emmett on the shoulder, whispering insults and left the room so angry that I couldn't understand why!

Emmett massaged his shoulder, looking at Alice and me, then shrugged, while we couldn't control our laughter any longer.

I wanted so badly to say to Alice about my dreams, but I couldn't .

Emmett wanted to see our National Team playing in the European Championship in Portugal. It was our first game, and he wanted some company, since he wasn't in Athens with his friends. So, all of us including yiayia watched it with him. It was an intense game because we were playing with the Host country, for some reason no one believed we could win.

But we did.

When Giorgos Karagkounis scored in the seventh minute we all cheered! It was an unbelievable feeling, I wasn't a fan but supporting your National Team, even though I didn't know the players or the coach, made me so happy.

In the second half, we won a penalty and Aggelos Basinas scored again! We were all so excited and Emmett was so happy that he jumped up and down shouting and celebrating! He even hugged yiayia two or three times!

When the match was over, his mobile phone rang. His best friend called him and talked about the match for some minutes. I heard him talking about how wisely Greece played and they planned to see the next match together.

That night Emmett told us that the next day he had to return to Athens. He had to arrange his appointments, and then to go to Crete - at the headquarters, for an important meeting.

But, at the same time, Alice finally made yiayia to reveal her the exact date we would go to see our new apartment. So, in 3 days we would go to Athens to our new Home and Emmett would take us out to see Athen's Nightlife. Rose wanted to go to bouzoukia and Emmett told her that he would arrange it.

He promised me that he would be there when we would see our apartment.

"I am not going to miss it, Belle Marie ! I have to get the camera. Who is going to take a picture of you? I bet you would love to have your sister's reaction! Alice will be thrilled I am pretty sure!"

Emmett was so easy going, he always made me smile.

When I went to my room at that night I just wished to dream peacefully.

_It was night and I was walking again...But I wasn't alone, someone was holding my hand. This time though I was going somewhere, in a place....Some sort of gathering, I guess._

_I was trying to process where I was this time. I looked around__, __and then I saw the Ancient Temple, it was so huge. Although It was night, It was not dark because of the Moon. _

_And then it hit me, I knew this place. I have been here when I was a little but I couldn't recall its name. But then, I saw this sign, which said : "Welcome to the Temple of Poseidon." "Welcome to Cape Sounion."_

_I was mesmerized..._

_This dream was so much different than the others...Yes, I knew I was dreaming..._

_This place was so beautiful. I haven't been here at night before, only during a sunset but now it was even better._

_The combination of the Ancient Temple__, along with__ and the Full Moon was so breathtaking I couldn't take my eyes from them__and then I heard this velvet voice..._

"_Bella, come honey__, __we have to hurry...We have to find a good place or else we are going to miss all the fun..."_

_I turn on my right and I saw Him...again. _

_I was shocked. Today he was even more handsome than the other days. I gasped by his beauty._

_Oh My God, He was with me again__, __and today he was holding my hand too!_

"_Bella, is everything ok? Please talk to me..." _

_I am stupid stupid stupid! I am here with him, he is worried about me and I am talking to myself again!_

"_Pretty..." _

"_What did you just say__, __honey?" _

"_You dazzle me...Don't you know?...When you look at me like that," I whispered , half embarrassed. _

_I was certain my cheeks were red like tulips. I looked down, I couldn't b__ring myself to meet his eyes._

"_Bella__,__" he said, lifting my chin to look at his face._

"_I want you to look at me, please don't hide your eyes from me. Can you do that love?"_

_I nodded. I couldn't talk. _

_He smiled__, __and then he did something unexpected...He lightly kissed me._

_It was amazing...Even in my dream...His lips __were __so soft and sweet...I sighed when it ended._

"_Come__,__ love__, __we have to find a place to sit down." he smiled at me with his crooked smile that lit his angel face and I was even more dazzled than before. _

_I was trying to find myself and start walking but then I felt his breath near to my ear and heard him whispe__r,__ " I want you to sigh again love, but only for my ears."_

"_You don't play fair," I said , looking him straight in the eyes._

"_I know."_

_We walked for two minutes__, __and found a lovely spot. He unfold__ed __the blanket__,__ and I sat down. I didn't know what to do, how to sit down but then he took me in his arms and I sat there. My back was resting in his chest__,__ and I could hear his breathing._

_He was humming a tune while he was caressing my hair. I wanted to say something__, __but I couldn't. I was just holding his hand with our fingers intertwined. I like that feeling, It was so real even for a dream..._

_I closed my eyes for a second,__when I opened them I was somewhere else._

_I looked around, __I __was in Forks. To be more precisely at my highschool's parking lot. _

_It was snowing__, __and for some unknown reason I was a bit edgy. I didn't like it. I wanted to be with Him. _

_But__, __when I looked at the other side he was there, watching me with his intense green eyes. He smiled at me and I smiled back. It felt so weird to be with me in Forks. _

_I wanted to go next to him. It was like a magnet to me. I had to be near him._

_S__uddenly I saw this van coming towards him. It seems, because of the ice the driver couldn't stop it. I was watching the scene petrified. _

_The van was going straight to Him, and he didn't__see it. _

"_Not Him," I shouted. _

"_Please God Not Him..."_

_I tried to run...to make him go away from the van but I couldn't see him anymore..._

_The Van was blocking him__, __and I couldn't see clearly because tears were coming down my cheeks...I tried to yell but suddenly my voice couldn't go through._

_I only heard the sound....The van hit somewhere,__the screams were too many for me to bear... Everything Went Black again..._

I got up screaming...

Alice came to my room looking at me worried. She hugged me

"Sshh sweetie. It was a nightmare...You are okay now. I am here with you. No one is going to be hurt," She said caressing my hair...

"Wanted to tell you Al, but I couldn't...I see dreams! Every night a different one. And He is always there. But this one was different. Started so beautiful but ended so bad...My head aches so much right now..."

"Do you want to bring you an aspirin? It will help with your headache. Will you wait a minute?"

I nodded.

Alice left the room, and I was alone. I wanted to collect myself butI was terrified by that dream. That man was important to me. I had to find him. This Dream was so real.

Words are forming in my head making sentences of their own and I have to write down.

I must not forget them...

They are for him!

For him...

I opened my notebook picked my favourite pen and frantically started to write things down.

* * * * * *

When Alice came back five minutes later, she didn't say to Bella that everyone was awake by her screaming. They were pretty upset, and Emmett wanted to come by and see her, but she insisted to let her handle it. Yiayia and Rose just nodded. She left them in the corridor.

She saw that Bella was writing again, and smiled. That was a good sign. She knew that she had to let her talk and not force her.

"Bella, I brought you the aspirin."

"Thanks,I just finished something I was writing. Al, can I ask you a favour? Can you sleep with me tonight? I am afraid..."

"Bells, don't be silly.,f course I will sleep with you. Do you remember when we were little? We did that all the time. You were always there when I saw a nightmare."

Bella closes her notebook, put it over to her bedside. Alice came next to her and climbed on her bed. She then closed her light, and they said goodnight.

Alice was watching her when she fall asleep. She was not worried. She was smiling. She knew that her sister was special too. But Bella didn't know that yet.

Alice closed her eyes and fell asleep too. Tomorrow they would talk...

_**From Bella's Entry That Night :**_

_Feeling Good...With A Bittersweet Taste On__My Lips... _

_When You Love Someone Your Soul Can Follow Him/Her Everywhere...Even To Death...Because Death Is A New Beginning... _

_Harmony in my soul made me smile again...a whole...not a hole in my empty bed... _

_Prisoner of Your Soul...My Eyes Are Trembling...I cannot Breath__, __But I ain't complaining... _

_Shivering from your touch..I was wondering...If your eyes can see through me...My soul in your hands...I surrender... _

_Listening to your breath while you are sleeping...the sound is so calming...missed your voice...talk to me... _

_Feeling your touch...holding my breath...feels like a dream...but I want it for real...don't go..again...I cannot exist without you... _

_I cannot breath...You left me again...In the dark...Crying...Wondering Why...But Then I had to expect it...Love tears you apart... _

_Being Alone...Wandering around...Without feeling, without seeing...I am broken...You took my pride...You took my heart...you took my life... _

_I cut myself from the outer world...I suffer alone__, __I have to heal__, __I have to rise__,__ I have to make you realize I will be here for you always... _

_Come To Me__,__ Return To Our Home When You are In my arms,I am in my Harbour..._

_I feel alive __,__I feel whole again Just close your eyes...Feel Me.. _

_You are Here Beside Me Holding Me In Your Arms __,__I can feel your Warm body next to mine Fire Everywhere but mostly in my soul...Alive Again... _

_I am Eternally Yours...Forever Is Just A Word...The Magnitude Of My Love for You Shudders Everything Around me...I Love You... _

_**Hope you liked it...Show me your love...**_


	5. 5 Surprises

**Stephenie Meyer Owns Twilight, I Own This Idea**

_I am really really sorry for being late. I wanted to finish__ it earlier but working and studying at the same time is not easy. Also, I am moderator in a Twilight Fan Page (TeamEdwardPOV) and the New Moon hype was really big. We had to be updated so my time was limited. BTW, I hope you enjoyed the movie...I did..._

_I knew this chapter outline had it in my mind but I truly didn't have time to sit down and write it... _

_Here is the chapter you all awaiting for._

_**Chapter's **__**Track:**__ Feeling Good. I found love 3 editions Nina Simone, Michael Buble and Muse I couldn't choose the one for this chapter so you can choose whatever suits you and listen while reading it._

_This chapter is dedicated to Sam because she was there...She knows what I am talking about :)_

_Thanks to my __beta: __Myonlyheroin! You Rock..._

_Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer, but any and all characterizations, plots and such belong to me, along with my original work and articles.__ No copying or reproduction of said work is permitted unless written authorization has been given. ©2009 ArcCleo (aka Cleopatra F.) All rights reserved worldwide. _

_**Chapter 5 - Surprises**_

_**Bella's POV**_

When I opened my eyes, it was morning. The sun was already up in the sky and it's sunbeams were passing through the curtains and lit up my room. I rolled over to the other side, but Alice wasn't there. I guess she had gotten up early.

I stayed in my bed for another half an hour trying to figure out what is happening to me.

Two weeks ago I was in Rainy Forks ready to open my wings for Sunny Greece.

I was really anxious about the transition to the unknown.

It is a different thing to visit another country only for vacations and another to migrate in this place - even though your mother comes from here – to open your wings all by yourself.

I am not regretting my decision. I wanted to come plus, I really missed Yiayia.

I hadn't realized that I had missed Emmett too. It was so good to have him around. He was so easy going and he made me laugh. He loved to tease me and I loved that too. He was the brother I never had. I smiled at that thought.

But I had to think as well what triggered my current situation. And by current situation I mean the dreams' sequence. I wasn't the dreaming type. My sister Alice was the gifted one, but I had a hunch that this would change too.

I had to talk to Yiayia and Alice about my dreams.

I reluctantly got up from my bed. The house was quiet. I guess they thought I wanted some rest.

I went to the bathroom to do my routine. I had to brush my teeth and wash my face. When I finished from the bathroom I went to the cuisine to prepare breakfast.

I put some cereal into a big cup and milk and I sat down. I ate absent-mindedly. I was thinking of Him. I was somehow bound to him. I mean, I have dreamed about him several times, deep down I just knew that he was significant to me.

I didn't realize that Yiayia was in the kitchen. I guess I was thinking of him really hard. She was watching me like she was worried about something but she was smiling. I guess she didn't want to alarm me about it. She came around hugged me

"Kalimera paidi mou." "Good Morning, My child. How are you today?"

"I am good Yiayia, how about you? Did I wake you up yesterday?"

"Well, you did. I was worried but Alice told us that it was a bad dream."

"Yiayia? I want to talk to you about something. I am a bit confused. It is related to my nightmare."

"Do you want to discuss it right now or do you want to wait until Alice is back?"

I was hesitant for a minute but then I looked at my Yiayia's face and whispered.

"I want to talk to you first. Yiayia? I didn't tell you sooner but I...well I don't know how to say that..."

"Relax Maria, Take your time and when you are ready you can tell me."

As I looked at my cup, I have finished my cereal so I got up, put the cup in the basin and sit down again to the table.

"Yiayia, I.... I.…see dreams when I sleep and they are pretty intense. I mean, it is like I am watching a soap opera."

"I think you have to tell me every dream you have seen...and I mean everything you remember okay Maria?"

I complied with my Yiayia's wishes and started telling her everything.

One hour later, I was relieved because I have told Yiayia everything and when Alice came home she heard part of my revelation as well. I was feeling like a burden was lifted from my shoulders and that I could breath again.

Alice got up from her seat and hugged her sister really tight and kissed her on her forehead.

"I love you Bella bee...If you have any question please just ask me. Don't be afraid okay?"

I sighed and hugged her twin back. It feels so good when you have someone that loves you unconditionally, never questioning your nature. I guess that was Alice's comfort all these years, I didn't thought that she was a freak but a gifted individual. She is my sister, my twin soul, my everything.

Yiayia was watching her eggones smiling. She was so proud of her girls. They loved each other and both of them were special in their own ways.

*************

Two days later, they were on the road towards Athens. Yiayia promised Alice that they would see their new apartment and now they were in the car heading to Athens.

Emmett has sent a driver to pick them up and take them home. He wanted to come but he had to stay in Crete another day.

Yiayia's Sons really missed him and except their business meeting – he was responsible in the family's Marketing Department, they considered him as their nephew.

And as everybody in Greece knows you cannot say "No" to a Cretan when they are being hospitable it is huge blasphemy to them.

The girls were all so excited about their new apartment. Yiayia was coming with them she couldn't miss the surprise. And it was a big surprise indeed.

She had hired a very known decorator to make that apartment a very beautiful place for her girls. The woman was a specialist and she had transformed it in a very unique and cozy place.

Maria might be a grown old lady, but she had taste and she really liked beautiful things even if they were different from her era. She was open-minded and she knew she made the right decision when she picked Esme.

She watched again her girls; she smiled to Alice, which was so excited that she couldn't sit on her passenger seat. She knew that Alice could envision/see the apartment and for her granddaughter's happiness she could do anything. Her gaze then drifted to Bella and Rose. She winked to Bella and Bella winked her back.

Bella liked her quiet exchange with her Yiayia. She was sure that a huge surprise was prepared for them. She smiled at her sister's excitement. She was happy herself. She wanted to see her room.

For some reason she knew that this was part of their new life and she was ready to embrace it and her new self. She was feeling confident and she liked that.

She noticed that Rose was deep in thoughts and looked a bit troubled. Since their journey to Greece she was a shade of her old self. She seemed more composed and quiet.

Rose was not like that. They have given her space but Bella was worried. She knew that it had to do with Emmett. She just wanted her cousin to talk to her and she would make her talk if she had to.

*************

When the car turned into an quiet road. Bella saw Emmett waiting for them outside of the most beautiful detached house she has ever seen. They didn't manage to get off the car when Emmett hugged first Yiayia and then all of them.

From the girls he hugged first Bella and whispered in her ear "Bella bee, you are here! I missed you!"

Bella noticed that Emmett was anxious about something. She kissed him on the cheek and then whispered, "I am here Em, I missed you too. We can talk whenever you want to."

Then Alice, who told him something really funny and made him laugh and lastly Rose, who was quiet but when they hugged, Bella saw it clearly. They were still in love with each other.

After that Yiayia informed them that Emmett would blindfold each of them and take them upstairs. What surprise was it after all? Without any suspense?

Emmett guided one girl at the time to the elevator and outside of their apartment. Yiayia was already upstairs and was talking to the girls. When they were all upstairs Yiayia opened the door and let them in. She told them that they were inside the house and she would countdown from 10 to 1 and then they were allowed to take off the scarf.

Maria started to say the numbers 10, a long pause 9, a long pause 8. The girls were holding their breaths. They were so excited. And when she told 1. Alice left a sigh.

Emmett helped them to take off the scarves. They weren't prepared for that they saw when they opened their eyes.

Their hall had a very nice white sideboard with two standard lamps with lilac _hats in_ the middle was a very nice potted plant with lilac flowers and beside it a lilac ashtray.

Behind the sideboard they have chosen 3 lines of different colors. Grey, white and lilac and in the white wall hung a very simple but beautiful painting.

Alice gasped, something in her mind was telling her that she knew this style. She wasn't sure but she had read an article about a very good architecture that used minimal lines.

Yiayia told them to follow her. She was heading towards the lounge. When Alice saw it she was jumping up and down. Rose was looking at it with her mouth hanging open while Bella just smiled to Yiayia.

Bella was sure that the surprises were not over. And she was right. When the girls saw the cuisine they were in awe. It was the most beautiful cuisine they have seen.

Until they saw the grand bathroom and then their own bedrooms. The bedrooms were magnificent. Each bedroom was a mirror of their owner's personality. The beds were queen size. Rose's bed was made by wood while for the twins were made by metal.

After all the screaming and the tears of joy and hugging and saying thanks to Yiayia, the tour was over.

*************

I was sitting in the balcony watching the cars going by. So far, the day was wonderful. We saw our new apartment and it was even better of what I have dreamed. My sister and my cousin were elated. Especially, Alice was so excited that she was hugging and kissing Yiayia all the time.

Emmett was true to his word; he took a lot of pictures. When I saw them in his digital camera I smiled, we were so funny. He promised me that he would print them the next day. I have missed him.

After the big surprise, we had to eat lunch. So, Em insisted we should go out, to a very nice restaurant in Varkiza. But the girls were tired, and we went to buy some souvlakia in order to eat something.

After our lunch Yiayia went to sleep in the guest's bedroom, while Alice and I made our first grocery list. Our cupboards and refrigerator were empty and we had to fill them with supplies. Emmett told us to take a little nap; I guess he was tired too from the trip, and in the evening he would take us to the supermarket to buy what we wanted.

Rose excused herself by saying that she wanted to do a bath in our main bathroom with the big tub to relax. But I know better she wanted to be alone. I saw how her eyes lit when she saw Emmett again.

After Em went to his apartment, which was the next one in our floor, Alice kissed me on the forehead and went to sleep a bit. I went to my bedroom too, but I couldn't sleep. So, here I am sitting at our balcony thinking how lovely is to have a view at the sea and how awesome to feel the sun on your skin.

I had my mp3 player with me and I was listening to The Cardigans. I loved that band. I got up when the song finished and went to my new bedroom. I climbed into my big bed and close my eyes. It felt different to sleep on your own but it was good.

I opened my eyes when I heard Rose's voice at the balcony. She was talking on the phone with her mom. I didn't realize I fell asleep. It was almost 17:30. I slept for over and hour, I guess I was tired.

I wanted badly to do a shower. So I got up, I opened my closet and I took a clean towel. I headed to the small bathroom. Half an hour later I was ready.

Being in a supermarket in Greece is a totally different experience from being in one in the States. We were used to be in really huge places and when Em took us in a mega one I thought that it was just big.

You can imagine how we guys looked to other people's eyes. Emmett is a tall huge guy having as company two petite almost identical girls.

Alice was dancing with the wheel cart trying to find all the products from our grocery list. After half an hour, Emmett stopped following us.

He told Alice from the beginning that some brands we knew didn't exist in Greece but she couldn't understand it. She even pouted and stomped her feet to him.

I wanted to laugh but I couldn't, my twin could kill me. When she was in Shopping Mode no one and I mean no one could mess with Alice. If looks could kill, then you would be dead instantly.

I told her that I had to check on Emmett and she dismissed me with one nod. I had to do something because if I didn't, then we could be here until the store closed its doors.

I found Emmett sitting at the stairs. I walked towards him and sat beside him.

"Em, are you okay? I am really really sorry about the whole situation, but that's Alice."

"Bella, I swear to you. I won't go shopping with Alice again. I am exhausted! Why she cannot understand that we have other substitutes here in Greece? Thanks God! Bella bee, you are different!"

I looked at his big blue eyes and I took a deep breath.

"I need your help, then. If we don't distract her we won't leave from here until tomorrow morning!"

"Ok Bella Bee. What do you want me to do?"

I start talking to Emmett explaining exactly what I had in my mind.

*************

Alice was standing next to the detergents. She looked lost. When she saw what time it was she was panicked. She tried to calm down but she couldn't. All this time she dreamed and wanted so badly to have such an experience, but now that was a reality she actually felt helpless.

She was alone and she was having a panic attack. Mostly she was afraid because of the change. The grocery list in her left hand was not the issue. It was just a paper. She knew that in Greece some brands were not the same but she didn't want to accept it.

Because whatever she knew was safe and now she was away from home in another country and not safe. It was silly, but when you have a panic attack, your brain works in another way so you cannot think properly.

Alice couldn't see the young man that was looking at her. He was being worried because he understood that something was wrong with her. He walked towards Alice and he touched her at her arm.

"Me sigxoreite despoinis eiste kala?" "Excuse me Miss, are you okay?"

Alice couldn't breath, but when she heard his melodic voice instinctively open her eyes and she saw two blue eyes looking at her with concern.

"Oxi…" "No..." she whispered.

He got to her before she collapsed. He held her in his arms and he felt that it was right.

"Ola einai mia xara. Ego Eimai Edo. Apla anapnee. Ola tha pane kala. Eisai moni? Thes na Tilefwnisw se kapoion?"

"It's ok. I am here. Just breath. Everything will be okay. Are you alone? Do you want to call someone?"

Alice couldn't talk...She tried to breath steady, properly like he told her to do. She liked his voice; it had a smooth effect and helped her to calm down.

They stayed there for some time. The young man had Alice in his arms. After a while, Alice opened her eyes and for the first time she saw his face. She gasped, but she was calmer.

"Se efxaristo. Aisthanomai Kalitera." "Thank you. I am feeling better."

"Min to sizitas, me ekanes na anisixiso prin. Isoun toso xlomi." "You are welcome. I was a bit worried before. You were so pale."

"Eimai xlomi tora;" "I am pale right now?"

Alice tried to get up, the man helped her but when she lost the connection with him, she didn't like it. She wanted to look at him again, to remember all his features.

She didn't want to forget his face. That face was so beautiful to look at. So, she looked at him and when he looked at her back, she smiled and when he touched her hand it felt right.

They stayed there for a long time, looking at each other, always smiling holding their hands.

*************

Bella and Emmett picked their own wheel carts and started picking items from the list. Bella thought that it was a good plan to buy all the things they wanted for the house and then go to Alice.

They have picked the majority of the products from the list when Bella felt that something was wrong with Alice.

She opened her mouth to tell something to Emmett about it, but at that precise second her mobile phone rang and when she saw the caller ID - it was Renee! - God, She found the moment to call me! She thought.

Bella panicked, only for two seconds, her mind and soul were saying to her: "Find Alice ASAP", but she couldn't!

She had to answer the phone either wise Renee would think that something was indeed wrong and she would make Charlie's life miserable! - Believe me that was not okay either.

Renee and Alice were tornadoes in their own ways and poor Charlie had to stand them both always smiling and by no talking too much.

Bella had to talk for 15 minutes to her mom. She was so upset because she didn't know where Alice was but she couldn't say anything.

She also had Emmett, who made cute faces to her when she was rolling her eyes when her mom was exaggerating about something.

During the phone call though, she felt that Alice was not in danger that she somehow calmed down.

When she managed to end the call, she grabbed Emmett from his arm.

"Emmett we have to find Alice, I had a very strange feeling before Renee called me."

"I knew something was wrong Bella Bee, but I thought it was something your mom was saying to you. I saw it in your eyes that something was off."

Bella sighed, Emmett was so perceptive; she thought of Rose and hoped that he didn't notice her bizarre behavior.

They left the wheeling carts near the cashier's section and together they scanned the Super Market. Bella was worried, but Emmett was holding her hand reassuring.

Bella saw Alice before Emmett did. She was with a man. She couldn't see him clearly because he was standing with his back towards them.

But, something in her sister's face told her not to worry. Alice was in safe hands. When she saw the man's face she gasped like her sister did.

"Alice, Oh Alice; are you okay?"

Alice didn't take her eyes from the young man neither her hand from his hand. She only nodded to her sister.

"You got us worried Alice. I had a hunch that something happened to you, but mom called me before I could understand what was happening."

Only then Alice looked at Emmett a bit horrified.

"Bella, tell me that you didn't say anything to Renee!"

"No, I didn't."

"I am fine, your feeling was right sis, I got dizzy and this young man saw me and helped me."

Bella wanted to hug this man for being there for Alice. Instead she said:

"Nice to meet you! Thank you for helping my sister. I am Bella and Alice is my twin!"

Two things happened at the same time. When the young man looked at Bella and opened his mouth to introduce himself to them, he also saw Emmett.

And when Emmett saw the young man, he grabbed him from the arm and they embraced.

"Kala de to pisteyo! Pote girises apo tin Ameriki, dike mou?" "Man, you are here! When did you come back from the States Jazz?" Emmett said, smiling at him.

"Xtes! Kala poios mporouse na to fantastei ayto? Poies einai oi pithanotites na sinantithoume meta apo toso kairo mesa sto supermarket?" "Yesterday, Emmett. Can you imagine it? What are the possibilities to meet your best buddy at a supermarket in these conditions?"

" De to pisteyo! Ayta ta pragmata den ginontai! " "No way Man! These things don't happen in real life!"

Bella and Alice were looking at them smiling. What are the possibilities to meet by accident a person that your cousin knows? Bella thought that these possibilities were a new reality here.

Emmett invited Jasper to come to his place to drink something but then the girls interfered and told them to let them cook something quick in their new kitchen. Alice wanted to say thank you to Jasper with that way. So they arranged for an impromptu rendezvous with food and wine.

Alice asked Emmett's mobile phone and called home, someone had to inform Rose and Yiayia. She told Rose that Bella would cook some lasagna while Alice could do the sauce.

So, Rose with Yiayia volunteered to do a chocolate cake and Rose asked for some ice cream to use it as garniture.

After the phone call was over. Together, they all went to pick their wheeling carts. They had to pick the remaining items from their lists when they finished, they waited in the queue until it was their turn to pay the bill and then they headed towards home.

Jasper headed towards his home to drop his groceries and in almost two hours he would come to their place.

In ten minutes they were home and Emmett helped the girls to put the things to the fridge and the cupboards. When everything was in its place, he excused himself - he wanted to take a shower so to be ready for their little gathering.

When Emmett left, they started the preparations for their dinner. Alice told them a light version of what happened in the supermarket and how Jasper helped her. Bella added Renee's phone call. They all laughed when Bella mimicked Renee's voice.

But they were cooking as well and while Bella prepared the water for the lasagna, Alice chopped the onions. Their movements were synchronized like they were dancing. In the same time, Rose and Yiayia were making the cake.

30 minutes later their meal was ready and their desert in the oven. Yiayia told the girls to go and prepare themselves. She could check the cake and close the oven when it was ready.

Another 30 minutes passed by and the girls appeared from their rooms. Alice choose a very nice dress. Simple but wonderful, she choose not to wear make up, just some mascara and a lipstick.

Rose was wearing a skirt and a nice blouse with high heels her make up was perfect.

Bella wore a nice dress too...But she had her hair up with some curls falling loose and a very nice pair of long earrings. She preferred to wear some mascara and a lipstick too.

Yiayia was smiling she liked their apparel's choose.

"Eiste yperoxes!" "You are wonderful"

"Eyxaristoume yiayia" "Thank you yiayia!" The girls said with one voice like a choir.

They left the apartment ten minutes later and went to Emmett's. They rang his bell and Jasper opened the door.

"Despoinides moy, kalws irthate. Peraste!" "Ladies, welcome! Come in!"

"Eyxaristoume" "Thank you," Alice said.

Jasper helped Alice with the pots. Bella liked that. Rose winked at Alice and Bella smiled. It seems that Rose approved of him too.

Then Emmett appeared and helped Rose with the cake. Bella was alone in the living room when the doorbell rang.

"Bella mporeis na anoikseis tin porta se parakalw?" "Bella, can you open the door please?" Emmett told her.

"Nai. Tha paw egw kante douleia sas." "Yes. I will get it."

Bella went towards the door.

"Erxomai." "I am coming."

She opened the door and when she saw their visitor she said. "Esy" "You."

_**Hope you liked it...Show me your love...**_

_**I wanted to tell you that I have participated to the FandomGivesBack Auction with a poem. **_

_**I would like to thank again those that viewed it even though no**__** one hit it. **_

_**You can read the poem in my personal blog (.com)**_

_**I also have a twitter account. You can find me at: **_.com/ArcCleo

13


	6. 6 To Know Us Better

**Stephenie Meyer Owns Twilight, I Own This Idea**

_Here I am with a new chapter. I think I did justice to it. I love this chapter..._

_It was in my mind for a long time and now you can read it. _

_I think that it __is __worth waiting for. _

_Thank you everyone for your comments and love. _

_That makes an author continue writing... _

_My best wishes for a new prosperous year..._

_This Chapter is dedicated to my grandmother. I Love you yiayia..._

_**Chapter's Track:**__ Nina Gordon -Tonight and Rest of My Life_

_Thanks to Anthia and Sam that read this when I was a bit overwhelmed..._

_Thanks to my beta: __Myonlyheroin! You Rock..._

_Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer, but any and all characterizations, plots and such belong to me, along with my original work and articles. No copying or reproduction of said work is permitted unless written authorization has been given. ©2009 ArcCleo (aka Cleopatra F.) All rights reserved worldwide. _

_**Previously:**_

_Bella was alone in the living room when the doorbell rang._

"_Bella, can you open the door please?" Emmett told her._

"_Yes. I will get it."_

_Bella went towards the door. "I am coming." _

_She opened the door and when she saw their visitor she said. "Esy." "You."_

_**Chapter 6- To Know Us Better**_

**Edward's POV**

I got home before seven; I had a really tough day at work. I headed at the shower when my mobile phone rang for the first time. I didn't answer it; just wanted to relax. When I finished my shower I went to my room I saw that I had three missed calls. One was from Emmett while the other two were from my cousin Jasper.

I got dressed and went to drink a glass of orange juice. It seemed the shower did its miracle, because I calmed down a bit. I was going to my grand piano when my phone rang again.

I succeeded to answer it on its third ring.

It was Jasper. At first I was surprised. I didn't know he was in Greece. He said he finished earlier than expected, so he came home for the Olympics.

We talked a little about his return to Athens. He informed me about how he met Emmett at the supermarket and they arranged a little gathering at his place. I have missed Jasper. I haven't seen him the past six months, but he had to leave because he was doing a very interesting seminar for his work.

Work, wow! How fast did we grow up? It feels like yesterday that we were at the university doing our degrees.

It is weird when you are young, you believe that time is not touching you, but eventually it does. I am not the carefree boy I used to be.

I have this boy somewhere inside me but the man is the dominant part of my existence. Ironic? Maybe.

My internal debate, always the same. My logical part always fighting the illogical. I run my hand through my hair. I needed to relax. I couldn't let them see me in such a state. I had to inform them why and tonight was not the perfect time.

I checked my watch, in one hour and thirty minutes I would see my best friend and my cousin. We would eat and have fun just like the old days.

I had time, so I went to my grand. Music was my salvation so when I started playing my internal turmoil vanished for the time being.

I was so consumed by my playing that I didn't notice how time passed. Fifteen minutes later I was on my way thanks to Jasper, who called me again to tell me to get ready, because in ten minutes he would be at Em's home.

I didn't have to get in the car, my house and Emmett's place was only three blocks away so I wasn't late. I had to go to the liquor store to buy two bottles of wine for my visit; I knew exactly which one I would buy. After my purchase, I walked nonchalantly enjoying the mini walk.

I managed to be at Emmett's house in seven minutes. I hit the entrance's bell and when someone opened the door for me I preferred to take the stairs. In less than 3 minutes I was outside his apartment's door. I rang the door bell and I waited for Emmett or Jasper to open the door for me.

When the door finally opened, before me was standing the most magnificent creature I had ever laid my eyes on. I heard her mumble something but it was so low I couldn't understand what she said.

I wasn't prepared for what happened when her eyes meet mine. Have you ever experienced the feeling where time stops for several minutes?

Because that is exactly what I felt watching this mysterious woman who opened the door. Like nothing existed but her and me. Everything else was meaningless and didn't matter at all

.

We were looking at each other for several minutes when the logical part of my brain worked again and I managed to talk.

"Kalispera" "Good Evening"

_**Bella's POV**_

I was standing at the door and in front of my eyes was Him.

I looked at him and tried to breathe normally, but my heart was beating like crazy.

His Green eyes were so beautiful. I was mesmerized by them. We were looking at each other, but the whole exchange was so powerful. I couldn't stop or take my eyes off his.

I don't know how many minutes we stayed like that. I didn't know or care. It was like we were the only thing that mattered, that pull felt so powerful.

After a while something flickered in his eyes. I felt it and then I heard his voice. Velvet and melodic telling me "Kalispera" "Good Evening".

"Kalispera" "Good Evening," I answered back.

"Is Emmett home? He is waiting for me."

I didn't manage to answer him because at that time I heard Emmett approaching.

"Bella, why are you standing at the door? Bella, what is going on? Who is at the door?"

I wanted to roll my eyes to Emmett...He was exaggerating because he knew exactly who was at the door.

"Emmett, nothing is going on. A friend of yours is here and you know it!" I hope that didn't sound like a whine when I said that.

I stepped aside and Emmett saw the man. They both had a huge grin in their faces!

"Edward! You came!"

"Of course I would! I haven't seen you for some time now!"

They both embraced and I closed the door. I wanted to find Alice but Emmett stopped me.

"Bella Bee, don't be mad at me...I was just teasing you! I have to introduce you to my other best friend, Edward!"

"Edward, this is Bella, Nana's granddaughter."

I was not mad at Emmett, I knew that he was teasing me but I wanted to make him feel bad for a while. He should have warned me that he was waiting someone else!

Edward that was His name gave me his hand and with his melodic voice he told me:

"Nice to meet you, Bella."

I manage to give him my hand for a handshake and tell him: "Nice to meet you too, Edward."

At that time Jasper came to the corridor, so all the boys acted like boys. They were embracing each other, laughing with a private joke and while I was going to the kitchen I saw Emmett who smirked at me!

Oh, I was in deep trouble! My cheeks were on fire! "Damn you, Emmett" I said under my breath. Alice was waiting for me at the kitchen with a glass of water in her hand.

"Here, sis. Drink it and tell me what happened."

I drank the water and I managed only to whisper, "He is here."

"If I got it right then your Dream Boy is here and you don't know what to do."

I nodded. "I am a bit scared Alice, what am I supposed to do?"

"Nothing. You will be your charming self and you will have fun. Relax, Bella It hasn't come the end of the world, you know!"

I sighed, "I guess you are right."

"Let's go to the dining room. Rose is there and we have to prepare the table."

Fifteen minutes later we had everything in place. The guys were outside in the balcony and talking. We heard them laugh now and then. It seems that they haven't been together for some time.

Rose went outside to inform them that we were ready to eat, so they came inside.

"Do you need any help?" Jasper asked Alice.

She just nodded but I saw how they were looking at each other. Emmett asked Rose the same, while Edward, who had his hands in his pockets, was just looking at me.

His hair was in disarray like his hands had run through them. I had to leave the room, he was too sexy and I had to breathe without having his green eyes distracted me.

So, I went to the kitchen to bring the paper napkins when Edward came in carrying a bottle of wine. It seems we are like magnets, whenever I go, he comes too.

"I have to open this bottle; do you know where the bottle-opener is?"

I opened one of the drawers and when I found what I was looking for, I handed it over to him.

"Here. Do you want me to give you a napkin?" I smiled at him.

He just said, "No. Thank you."

I left him alone to open the bottle and I went to the dining room. I put some napkins in the table and went back in the kitchen.

During my absence, he had opened the bottle, put it in the stall and he was looking through the window. If I could just look at him I would, but I felt like I had to respect his privacy, so I left him alone.

Five minutes later, we all gathered to the table to eat and seriously we really had so much fun, that I didn't understand how forty five minutes passed so quickly. It was so wonderful to hear all these funny stories Emmett and Jasper were telling us. Even Edward was laughing as he told some of them!

They all complemented us for our cooking skills and we promised that we would repeat it but from our apartment next time. They all agreed.

When Rose asked Em when we should go to the bouzoukia, Jasper said that it was a good idea because he had missed Athens night-life and we should go this Friday. Emmett and Edward looked at each other and when they also agreed, Rose was smiling. Alice rolled her eyes and I couldn't suppress a giggle.

I got up in order to pick up the dishes and Alice came with me.

"Our cousin is so cunning, she wanted to go the bouzoukia and she succeeded it."

I looked at my sister. I didn't expect her to say something like that but I guess she had her reasons.

"Alice, is everything okay honey? I think you should go outside and talk with Jasper. Go and I will wash the dishes."

She just nodded at me and whispered, "I am sorry."

And just like that I was alone in the kitchen. Emmett came after a while to bring me more dishes and he told me not to wash them but I wanted to be alone.

"Go Em, I will clean them anyway."

He shrugged and left me as I started washing the dishes. I just wanted to be alone. I knew that our little gathering was coming to its end. I really had a great time. Emmett was so happy that his best buddies were with him.

Alice had fun too. I saw how Jasper was looking at my sister and I was happy. Rose was smiling too. She laughed a lot today, which made me feel relieved. She was not herself these days. Alice knew that too. I saw her how she was looking at our cousin when she was laughing.

How was I? After my initial shock when I first saw Edward or Anthony as Jasper was calling him, I managed to recover quickly. Emmett helped me a lot with that. I still remembered how he looked at me when he caught us in the corridor. He smirked at me!

I smiled at the thought. It was like he was giving his consent about us. Oh My God, I must be dreaming. Stupid, stupid, stupid! I don't know him, yet I feel so drawn by him.

"Do you want me to help you?"

I was so consumed from my thoughts that his voice startled me. I managed not to drop the glass I was cleaning with the washcloth.

"Sorry, I never meant to startle you," he continued, his eyes never leaving mine.

"I was absentminded and I didn't hear you. It is not your fault."

How I managed to appear so calm in the outside when his eyes were looking me so intensely, I didn't know. Because in the inside it was like I was on fire.

"If you want to help can you put these plates in the cupboard?"

We sat silently side by side until all the plates and drinking - glasses were at their place. I was pretty sure that he liked that.

He was tense; I could tell under his serene face something was wrong. I wanted to tell him that I could listen if he had any problem bothering him, before I could stop myself I said this little phrase out loud.

"I know that you don't know me, but if something bothers you and you want to talk about it I will always listen"

I was holding my breath, me and my big mouth! A thousand thoughts passed through my mind. He is going to hate me! He is going to be mad at me! I closed my eyes as I waited for his wrath, but nothing of these things happened.

When I opened them again, he was looking at me. He did one small step and he was in front of me. He was looking at me, but said nothing.

His eyes though, were telling me so many things. He wanted to touch me, but he was hesitant. I think I heard him mumble "Eisai alithini?" "Are you real?"

I took his hand in mine and I caressed his palm. It soothed him and I felt him relax under my touch.

We stayed like that for a while. I was caressing his palm, he was looking into my eyes and I saw the pain his eyes held.

The emotion was so intense. I kept looking at him, never taking my gaze from his eyes. We were two strangers that had a very powerful moment.

Our souls were talking to each other without a single word. I never felt like that before. I was consumed by it. I tried to devour the moment.

I wasn't prepared for what he did next. He hugged me; I felt his body warmth mixed with mine. His chin was in my head. It was like we belonged together.

I felt his breath near my ear and he whispered, "Thank you, I really needed that."

I heard him sigh as he kissed my hair and just like that, he took his hands off me and left the room. I heard him telling Emmett that he had to go but they would talk tomorrow and then the door closed.

I manage to sit in the chair. It was like the whole world has changed. I was feeling empty. I closed my eyes and I tried to remember his arms around me, his beautiful eyes. This connection was too powerful.

In my dreams he was just a pretty face but in reality he was breathtaking. Beautiful yet troubled, funny yet serious. What happened to this man that had him so sad? I felt like I had to make his pain go away.

I opened my eyes and I saw Emmett looking at me. He came near me and sat beside me. He finally said "Are you okay, Bella bee?" He looked anxious.

"I am alright Em, I am truly am. Just tired I guess."

"Do you want to take the car, go for a ride and talk a bit?"

Alarmed, I looked at him. He was troubled. I guess today was an intense day for everyone.

"Okay, Em. Did the girls go home?"

"Yes, Rose left first, she said she was tired. Jasper and Alice left together 10 minutes ago and well Edward you know."

I sighed. Something happened during the time I was at the kitchen.

"Okay, help me get the pots to our apartment's kitchen and then we can go for a ride."

Emmett picked up the majority of them. We tried not to make any noise when we entered our apartment, but when we got in the kitchen we saw that the room was lit and yiayia was sitting in a chair drinking a glass of water.

"Why are you awake? Is something wrong?" I asked.

"No my child, I was just thirsty so I got up to drink some water."

"Alright, we will go for a ride with Emmett, Yiayia. I will take my keys please don't wait up for me okay?

She kissed my forehead and hugged Emmett. "You should go, it seems you have a lot to say." and just like that she left the room.

Emmett shrugged, and I closed the light.

Ten minutes later we were in his car and heading towards Varkiza. The night was lovely, I loved being here. You could see the stars so easily. I was tired, but I needed that distraction after tonight's revelation.

Emmett parked the car and we walked by the marina. He gave me his hand and I took it. He was torn about something, I could feel it. He was far away from here. It made me wonder what would make him so distracted. I haven't seen him like that before, not even when Rose broke up with him. We stopped in the pier and sat on a bench.

The sound of the sea was so calming. I looked at Emmett and touched his chick.

"What is it honey? What happened? Two hours ago you were so happy."

Emmett didn't move, but sighed.

I almost didn't hear him saying, "I don't know from where to start. I feel so lost Bella."

"Just talked to me Em, please. You got me so worried."

And he did. He started telling me about his life after he and Rose broke up. How yiayia encouraged him to pursue his dreams. That he tried to date when he was in the university and although he did, he couldn't stay in a relationship because of Rose. That these days he was seeing someone but he didn't want to make it serious because he knew that Rose was coming in Athens. That his feelings for Rose hadn't changed through the years. That she was driving him crazy. He noticed that she wasn't herself and he couldn't stand it because he didn't know what she had in mind.

He told me what happened tonight after the dinner, when he went out to the balcony because he needed some air and Rose came out too. He described me that she flirted with him and he almost lost it.

"She came so close to me, Bella that I wanted so badly to kiss her. We were really close and I would kiss her but then I came into my senses and I managed to pull off and at that moment she ran and left me alone there. When I calmed down and returned to the house, she had left before I had a chance to talk to her. She told Alice that she was tired and she wanted to sleep. "Why is she treating me like this Bella? I am going to lose my mind."

I was so sad for him and I couldn't understand why I was crying. Emmett took my tears away with his thumbs.

"Please, don't cry Bella Bee. I cannot see you like that."

"You are my big brother Em, I am just sad that you are in pain. I really don't know Rose's problem. I love you both so much. I just want you to be happy that's all."

"Sooner or later we are going to learn what her problem is. I have something in mind but I cannot tell you more honey."

"Okay, I guess when you are ready, you will tell me."

"So, I think that you have to tell to your big brother what is going on with you and Edward?"

And just like that when I saw this huge grin in Em's face, I laughed hard. He made me laugh so easily! I loved watching him like that after all this angst.

So, it was my turn to inform him about everything. He just listened to me, about my dreams what yiayia and Alice told me about them, my shock when I saw him in flesh earlier that night, about the Kitchen scene and I asked him if he knew what bothered him.

"Bella Bee, I don't know what bothers him. We noticed that he was acting strange but Edward is like that. He just needs his time for some things. Jazz and I know him. He won't talk to us unless he is ready. "

When I finished my narration I saw that he was looking at me with his clear blue eyes and finally he told me "You are special like Yiayia and I knew it."

He hugged me and he kissed me at my forehead. I was happy that he accepted me for what I am. So when he held me I closed my eyes and I yawned.

"Holly Molly it is almost 2! I have to get you home. You have to sleep."

"Sorry, Em. I am so tired. But I had a great time tonight. Thank you."

"Thank you Bella Bee, you are the best sister I could ever ask for."

He helped me get up and we returned to the car. Fifteen minutes later we were at home; I had fallen asleep in the car so he carried me from his car up to our apartment, into my room and put me at my bed.

"Goodnight my special Bella, Edward is a very lucky guy, you will see."

I thought I heard Alice talking with him while I was drifting in a sweet sleep.

*************

The next day I didn't get up early as I used to. I was so tired so I slept in a bit longer. Yiayia came at one point to my room to see if I am okay. She even brought me a glass of water.

"You should drink Maria, or else you would be dehydrated."

"Yiayia, I am fine." "I don't think that you are worried about me being dehydrated!"

I told her without opening my eyes. When I did, I saw her looking at me with her big brown eyes full of concern.

"Yiayia? What is wrong?"

"Maria what happened yesterday between Rose and Emmett? Alice is mad with Rose, they had a fight last night and today they don't talk to each other and I don't know why."

"Really? I didn't know that Yiayia. You know that I went for a ride with Emmett. We had to talk, that is true. I prefer if we did that conversation not to do it here though. Do you want in the afternoon to go out for a walk?"

Yiayia came near me and hugged me. "My little Maria always tactful."

*************

The following two days passed by so quickly. I did talk with Yiayia when we went a little walk that evening. She just listened to what happened the previous night. But said nothing. She mostly sighed.

As for Emmett, I didn't see him at all these days. We were mostly texting to each other. He informed that he was staying at Jasper's, that he was sorry. I texted him back telling him to take his time. My poor Emmett was in pain.

Alice and Rose continued to not talk to each other. Our home was like a battlefield with Yiayia and myself in the middle. I knew them both. They wouldn't talk to each other until their anger has passed so I didn't force any of them.

So, I was spending time with Yiayia. I didn't want her to be sad about what was happening at our home so we were spending the most of our time outside. We went shopping. She even bought me a new Greek mobile number while I bought her a new bath suit in order to go to the sea.

I must admit that I was thinking about Edward most of the times. I was feeling his presence like he was watching me. I didn't want to update my notebook with all this angst, so I preferred to write poems.

It is Friday afternoon and we are supposed to go to bouzoukia tonight. Yiayia had gone out to eat with Emmett and I was in my room listening to music and thinking. I had texted Emmett if we were going to bouzoukia tonight and I was waiting for an answer.

I heard a knock to my door but I didn't answer to it. The door opened and I saw Alice and Rose with an apologetic face waiting for me to talk to them. I ignored them both.

I continued listening to music and writing.

"Bella? Please talk to us." I heard my sis saying.

"Bella, we are so sorry about what happened between us that affected you and Yiayia." my cousin continued.

I kept my face down and I didn't talk.

Alice and Rose came into my room and closed the door. They sat on my bed and waited until I was ready to talk to them.

At some point I just said to them: "I am deeply disappointed by your behavior. You acted even worse than children. You didn't even think of Yiayia, let alone me. You didn't consider that she is not young anymore, you broke her heart with your childish tantrums."

There was silence into the room. I continued not to look at them.

At that point my mobile rang and we were all startled. It was a text from Emmett.

"_Tell the girls that tonight we are going to bouzoukia as planned. You better be ready until 10:30pm. Jazz will come to pick you. Em"_

"_Okay. I will tell them. I hope I will see your charming self tonight. B"_

"_Bet on that Bella Bee! Em"_

"_I am. B"_

I sent the last text and I left the mobile near my desk. I looked at the girls and I told them:

"It seems that is your lucky day, because we are going to the bouzoukia tonight. I hope you will behave."

And just like that everything was okay. Alice and Rose came to me and we hugged each other. After all, we are family and we couldn't be mad to each other.

_**Hope you liked it...Yes Edward wanted to talk in this chapter…I hope you liked my surprise! Show me your love...**_

_**In the next chapter you will see what happens when they will go to the bouzoukia. **_

_**This chapter's title comes from a Greek Movie of the 70s called "O Katergaris"(i.e. The Artful Dodger ). The lead actor was keep saying this line: "To know us better" and I thought that it was appropriate for my chapter.**_

_**You can see more of my original work to my personal blog .com**_

_** Lastly, for those that are on twitter. You can find me at: .com/ArcCleo**_


	7. 7 Truths

_**Stephenie Meyer Owns Twilight, I Own This Idea**_

The new chappie is here. I know that I was late, but I truly have a heavy schedule.

This is my last semester for my major and I have to be focused. Thanks for your patience I hope you like it.

I would like to dedicate this chapter to my **_dear friends_** who are next to me; talking to me and giving me strength...This is for you guys...

_**Chapter's Track:**_ _Snow Patrol – Chasing Cars_

_Thanks to my beta: Myonlyheroin! She helped me maintain my mentality with this chapter. __**Love ya baby girl!**_

_Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer, but any and all characterizations, plots and such belong to me, along with my original work and articles. No copying or reproduction of said work is permitted unless written authorization has been given. ©2010 ArcCleo (aka Cleopatra F.) All rights reserved worldwide. _

_**Chapter 7 – Truths**_

**Rosalie's POV**

I was looking myself in the mirror, again. To be honest I am trying to, but I can't. So many days have passed by, almost a week and I continue to be in this state. Never in my life have I experienced this kind of turmoil. My cousins knew that something was wrong. I noticed how they were looking at me. But I cannot speak, I don't want to, not yet.

When I agreed to come in Athens for year I couldn't imagine that when I would see Emmett again my mood would change so dramatically. Well, I have to confess, it is not his fault I'm in my current state. I am the only responsible for that. I just feel things I thought that were lost. I thought they were so buried deep inside me, that I would never feel again.

Emmett...

Even now the mere thought of him makes me shiver. I can still picture him even though he is not here. His beautiful face with his cute dimples, his clear blue eyes and his amazing smile that lit his whole face.

I was a teenager when I fell in love with him. Then, I had to break up with him because I felt at that time that distance could destroy our bond. I guess I was wrong. All those years, I didn't want to admit it even to myself that I haven't forgotten him. That he was a part that I always carried with me and now that I met him again my feelings resurfaced at full force taunting me.

I tried to open my eyes and see my image at the mirror. I told the girls that I had to take a nap for the evening in order to be fresh for the bouzoukia, but the truth was that I couldn't sleep. I was standing in front of my mirror, but every time I tried to watch myself in the mirror I couldn't...

What is wrong with me? What did I do that I cannot bear look at myself?

_'You are not honest with yourself." _A tiny voice inside me said.

Why? Why I am not honest with myself?

"_Think...You know the answer...Just think."_ This tiny voice said.

I was perplexed. I knew the answer to the question I didn't want to utter. I gasped. I sat on my bed and started to cry. Oh God, What have I done? What have I done?

* * * * * *

**Bella's POV**

After our friendly reunion, Alice stayed in my room while Rose went to relax. She wanted to sleep a bit. I sat down in my chair and continued to write. Alice was sitting on my bed as she tapped her foot.

I knew my twin. She would tell me that she wanted us to go shopping because, "we don't have the proper outfit for bouzoukia".

"Bella, bee."

"Yes Alice?"

"Um, I want to talk to you about something."

"Okay. What is wrong?"

After all these years, our conversations would start like that. It was like our private joke. I waited for her following lines before I laughed freely.

"Um...Bella, I know you will disagree with me but, about tonight?"

"Go on Alice."

"Um...?"

"Say that again? I didn't hear you!"

My sis pouted at me, but she said like a normal human being, "I was wondering if you would come shopping with me? Are you satisfied now?"

"Um...Yes! And Alice? I will come shopping with you hon."

I started to laugh as I watched her face and after a while she burst as well. And just like that our little custom was over.

* * * * * *

Two hours later we were to Glifada onto the main road with the big stores. It was hot, but there were people on the streets. Some of them were walking nonchalantly, while others were holding several shopping bags.

Alice had seen three specific outfits in a store window three days ago and she wanted us to check them and buy them. My twin had a great sense of Fashion, she could choose for you the perfect outfit for a date with closed eyes. She could match so many things so easily and make you feel so good and unique.

Rose always praised her for that, "You are a natural Alice."

Alice took us to that shop and showed us the first dress she had seen for me. I was so shocked. It was so beautiful.

"You are going to rock Edward's world with this petite dress."

"Alice, It is so beautiful."

"I know Bella Bee, and it is perfect for you."

We entered the shop and Alice showed Rose what dress she had picked for her, but also her own. A very beautiful woman came to greet us.

"Hello, Miss Alice. You brought your friends to see the dresses?

"Hello, Anna. Yes, I did. This is Bella and Rose and we would like to see the dresses and try them on.

As it seems she had come here before and had talked to the salesperson.

"Alice you had planned it all along?" Rose asked her.

"Well, I saw them last night when I came for a walk with Jazz, and this morning I asked Yiayia to come with me to see them."

When Alice realized what she had said, her cheeks were colored red. I knew she didn't want to slip that information yet, but I knew my cousin as well and she would like to know all the details.

"Mary Alice Swan! You had a date with Jazz and you didn't tell us? That is unbelievable!" I heard Rose say before I had a chance to talk.

"Umm, guys? I think we should go to the dressing room and try on the dresses."

Alice said with low voice to Rose, "If you behave yourself Rose, I might say to you what happened. After all I found this sexy mini dress for you, so you owe me."

Anna came back with the dresses and we all headed together to the dressing room. Rose went first to try her dress, while Alice and I stayed out to see her. We loved doing that sort of thing since we were little girls.

Rose was so beautiful, some people thought she was a supermodel. So, when she was trying on clothes she liked to pretend she was one and we were her crowd. We were clapping our hands and saying, "beautiful" and then we were laughing with her show.

When she came out and we saw her with the dress we gasped. Even Anna was impressed.

"Wow! This dress is like it was made for you." Alice said the same, while I nodded.

"You are so beautiful Rose."

"I really like this dress Alice. Thank you so much."

Rose hugged Alice and went back to change back into her clothes. Two minutes later Alice went to try her dress. Rose came and sat beside me. She looked at me, hugged me as she whispered into my ear.

"Bella, thank you for giving me some space. I truly appreciate it. When I am ready I will talk to you."

I didn't say anything as I hugged her back.

"Anna, can you please help me with my zipper?"

"Of course, Miss Alice."

Anna helped Alice with her zipper; after a while she came out and we saw her with her dress.

"You are stunning Alice," I said to my twin.

She went to the mirror to see her image with the dress; I knew she liked it from the look in her eyes.

After a while she went to change as well. I was the last to try mine. I got up and took the dress that Anna was holding. I really like its texture, it was smooth. I entered the changing room, I took off my clothes and I wore the dress. I manage to close the zipper by myself. I wore my shoes. I was ready to see myself on the mirror.

I opened the door and I got out the changing room. I saw everyone looking at me, but didn't say anything. I went near the mirror and I saw my reflection there. I was different. I couldn't explain it. With that dress I saw another Bella watching me. She was more confident, more mature. I liked that. So, with my profound strength, I turned and said. "So Girls, I complimented you both, but for me you have got nothing?"

"Bella, you are more than beautiful in that dress. I think we are shocked. But you are _extraordinaire_".

"I agree with Alice, Bella you are so different with this dress."

I have to admit that I really enjoyed that they were trying to reassure me that I was beautiful in that dress. I looked at myself in the mirror and I smiled as I went to change.

We bought the dresses and the shoes Alice had picked for our dresses. After we finished, shopping we headed straight back home to start our beauté because time was passing by and we had to be ready before 10:30 when Jazz would eventually come and pick us up.

When we finally entered our house, Alice told us to do a bath and be back in 30 minutes in her room to start our "Bouzoukia Mission."

I looked at Rose the exact time she looked at me and from that little phrase we knew that Alice was in her Authority Mode, so we did exactly what she said.

* * * * * *

Jazz came to pick us up at eleven. At nine, he texted Alice that he would come a bit later so Alice was a little relaxed because she thought that we wouldn't be ready on time. She didn't want Jazz to wait for us at any cost.

He came up with Edward and Yiayia opened the door while Alice brought us some cardigans because she didn't want us to be cold in the morning. Yiayia told us not to appear before she called us in the living room, she wanted us to make a big impression on them, so we were in the kitchen waiting.

"Oh! My two favorite boys are here! Marc and Anthony!" said Yiayia.

"Nana Maria how are you? You are so beautiful in that dress," said Jasper

I heard Yiayia to laugh at Jazz's compliment.

"Marc you are such a charmer, do you know that?"

"Well, my beautiful Mame I am trying to be! I have to make my dad proud!"

"Oh Marc, I bet he is!"

I saw Alice looking at me about that funny exchange Yiayia was having with Jazz.

"Anthony, how are you my child?

"I am good Nana Maria. I cannot be as charming as Marc over here, but you indeed look wonderful. I would like to take you for a galaktompoureko one day if you want to."

"You do remember that I like that sweet? You are a charming boy too, Anthony."

"Thank You Nana! I try."

"You are so sweet boys. Are you going to kiss this old lady, or you are still too shy for that too?"

I guess that Jasper and Edward did kiss Yiayia on the cheek because I could hear from her voice that she was indeed happy, beaming.

"I am so happy to see you again. Be blessed my boys."

"Girls, where are you? Marc and Anthony are here to pick you up."

"We are coming, Yiayia."

When we entered the living room, Jazz and Edward were next to Yiayia who were laughing about something they were telling her. When they saw us they stopped talking, and I saw that Edward was looking at me intensively, while Jazz was looking Alice the same way.

"Oh My Eggones are here. Aren't they beautiful my boys?"

"Yes Nana, they are," Both Jazz and Edward said.

"You should take care of my girls! Go and have fun! Anthony, tell Emmett that he shouldn't work too much."

"Okay Nana I will tell him but he will come with us as well."

"Go then and have fun. Don't worry about this old lady. She will go to sleep."

Yiayia kissed us all as we left. We got in Jazz's car and we headed towards Bouzoukia. The guys have picked "Romeo" because all the young people were going there. It was the Town's Trendy Place. The singers were well known, and everybody had fun. Every night the place was full. Edward and Jazz was teasing us on our way there, so we really had fun in the car, despite the traffic.

There was traffic on the road because everyone was getting to the clubs. But we managed to be there in half hour mostly because we were pretty close to it. We got off the car while Jazz gave his keys in order his car to be parked. A few moments later we were at our table.

Alice sat next to Jasper, Edward sat beside me and Rose was at the moment alone with one seat left for Em.

"Bella, you are so beautiful tonight."

I tried not to blush.

"Thank you Edward. You are not too bad yourself."

I heard him chuckle and as I looked at him, I saw the happiness in his eyes; I couldn't take off my eyes from his beautiful face. I think I was hyperventilating. And then Edward whispered to my ear, "Breathe Bella, breathe."

I did what he told me and I took my eyes from his pretty face and I looked down. I wasn't embarrassed because he caught me. I was ashamed because I didn't want him to believe I was stupid or something.

"Bella, please don't look down. Look at me."

When he was talking to me like that I could follow him everywhere. It was like his voice was my Siren. When he touched my chin trying to make me look at him I had goosebumps.

"I want to see your beautiful eyes. Always. Don't take this right from me."

I managed to nod and I added a "Okay". I couldn't realize how he managed to make me incoherent with one look or touch.

* * * * * *

We were listening to the main Singer when Emmett came. When Rose saw him her face lit as well. He greeted us all and hugged us. He kissed Rose on the cheek as he sat down next to her.

We were drinking wine and laughing. There was so much _kefi_ in the store, everybody was dancing and singing. Some people were throwing flowers to the singers, or to their friends. I haven't been to bouzoukia for several years but I really enjoyed myself. And then Rose wanted to dance a tsifteteli or belly dance. We had to dance with her.

The boys watched us dance. It is known that when a woman is dancing and she has a boyfriend or a date you have to be extra careful who is lurking around. Several guys who are flirting caused fights for the eyes of a woman. So, when Em got up and came to dance with us I understood that someone was looking at Rose, but I was wrong.

"Bella Bee, do you know how beautiful you are tonight?"

"Um, yes why?"

"Why? Bella Bee, there are three guys that are looking at you and Edward got mad with them. I got up because I didn't want him to cause a fight."

"Em, tell me you are kidding, right?"

But from the look on his face I understood he wasn't joking. After a while Edward and Jazz came to the stage too. Edward came close to me and we were dancing and I have to admit he was a bit possessive. He was holding me so close to him. His body language was like "Back Off! She is **MINE**!"

After two songs I told him that I needed water, so we went back to our table. Alice and Jazz followed us while Emmett stayed on stage dancing with Rose.

I don't know why, but I caught a silence glance between Edward and Jazz that worried me. I asked Alice to come with me to the Ladies Room. She followed me and saw that something was off.

"Bella, what is wrong?"

"Alice, I just saw a peculiar exchange between Jazz and Edward and I am worried."

"Are you sure?"

"I am. It just doesn't feel right."

"Okay lets go back."

We were heading towards our table when I saw a woman. I don't know why, but I didn't like her. She was a bit drunk and her attitude was awful. I saw that she was sitting next to Emmett. I looked at Alice and she looked at me with fear on her pretty face. I knew then that we were in trouble and our night wouldn't end in a good way.

"Bella, Alice, this is Kate Denali. She is a work associate and a family friend."

I reluctantly gave her my hand. Denali? That name was somehow familiar to me.

"Nice to meet you. You are Emmett's cousins right?"

"Yes, we are."

My gaze fell to Edward, then to Rose. She was sitting next to Emmett, her face was white. I was pretty sure we have missed something. Jazz and Edward were not talking. Although around us there was music and people were dancing and laughing; the atmosphere in our table was totally different.

I was on my seat when Kate Denali kissed Emmett on the mouth, while Emmett was trying to stop her she didn't. It was like she was attacking him. Rose was more white than ever. I didn't know what to do. Alice was furious, I could tell. She got up and went from the other side of the table, Jazz followed her back.

"Get up, Kate."

"What did you say?"

"Get up right now. My cousin is not feeling well. I want to see what is wrong."

"I am not going anywhere. You can go to her from the other side."

I couldn't believe my ears! She didn't give a damn for my cousin. Alice may be petite but she was a hurricane and Denali made a mistake when she uttered those words.

"You will get up NOW! Do you hear me? I will go anyway, so get up or else your ugly dress will be destroyed."

She would do it. Thank God, Jazz caught her before she was able to do it. Emmett told to Kate to get up and stop kissing him. She was pretty annoyed, but she refused to get up.

I felt like I was watching a bad dream. Emmett succeeded to move Kate and then he helped Edward to move Rose without hurting Rose was on her feet again I took all our things while Alice was holding Rose and they headed outside the store. I followed them while Edward was coming with us with Jazz's car keys.

"What happened Edward while we were gone? Please tell me!"

"Kate Denali appeared and sort of attacked Emmett on stage while he was dancing with Rose. Jazz and I had seen her, I managed to take her away while Emmett took Rose back to our table. After a while, she came back and start kissing Emmett while Rose was next to him and then you came."

"Is this the girl Emmett was dating?"

"Yes, but Emmett told her that they cannot be together. I think she lost it when she saw Emmett with Rose."

I saw that Alice had asked for a plastic chair. Rose was sitting on it, but she was even whiter than before. I was so scared about her and then she almost fainted. I was relieved when Emmett came out alone with Jazz. When Emmett talked to Rose she responded to his voice.

"Rose, talk to me. How do you feel?"

She opened her eyes and looked at Em. Her eyes were blank. No emotion, nothing.

"Rose, please talk to me, baby girl."

Her eyes were just blank, like she was not with us.

He was next to her, touching her hands whispering to her, while we were next to them. Thank God no one came to see what is wrong because it would be so awful.

At some point Rose looked at Emmett with pain in her eyes and told him.

"Damn you, Emmett. This woman is in love with you. How could you?"

At that point, we left them alone, they had to talk. Jazz asked for his car and told Edward to take us home while he would take Emmett to his place.

Rose came to us, hurt, shattered with all the dignity she was left. Before we go, Emmett came to me and gave me his keys.

"Go to my apartment Bella. Please, take care of her."

We were heading home. The silence in the car was killing me.

Rose had her eyes closed. She didn't cry. I knew she wouldn't do that in front of Edward. She was too damn proud for another person to see her cry. Alice was caressing Rose's hair. I was looking at Edward who was driving. He saw me watching and smiled sadly.

Rose got out of the car before Edward turned off the car's engine. Alice was right behind her. I have given her Emmett's keys to open his apartment. I apologized to Edward about what happened, but he told me it doesn't matter.

We found the door open and we entered. No one was around but I saw that there was light in the bathroom. I knocked at the door and Alice came out and told me to give them time. I nodded and went to the living room with Edward.

Seeing Rose in that state broke my heart. I was mad at her for her attitude, but at the same time I could feel her. She was shocked, and if I was in her shoes I would be as well. I looked at Edward who was caressing my hand, trying to take my anxiety away.

I mouthed a "thank you," but he put his thumb on my lips, and his eyes told me don't. I left a sigh and he smiled. I could tell that he had something on his mind, but I couldn't concentrate. I was worried about Rose. Alice was with her at the toilet. I didn't know what was going on in there.

My stress levels were high, I could tell. I closed my eyes; I was trying to breathe slowly in and out when I felt a warm body around me. Edward hugged me as he hummed a melody in my ear. I surrendered to the warmth I felt and after a while I was totally relaxed.

I thought I heard him say, "I could hold you like this all night." but I wasn't sure. I had his wonderful face almost next to mine and impulsively I turned, and kissed his cheek. He didn't expect it and I felt him slightly startled. His green eyes were looking at me intensively. I saw him looking at my lips, I was petrified.

A thousand thoughts passed through my mind. The most common one was: "Did I want him to kiss me?" The truth was that I wanted to, but I didn't want our first kiss to be shadowed by Rose's situation.

I sighed as rested my head on his chin. He kissed my hair and kept holding me like that.

We heard the door opening and Edward reluctantly let me go from his embrace to stand beside him. He kept holding me near him but it was not the same. After a while Alice appeared at the living room.

"Alice! Thanks God how is she?"

"Not good, Bella Bee. She keeps asking for you. Can you please go to Em's room?"

"Okay, I will go. Give me a minute."

Alice nodded at me, going to Rose and leaving me alone with Edward. I didn't know what to say to him. Thank you for being here? I don't want you to leave. Can I see you tomorrow? I wanted to say to him so many but I was so sad. He saw my sadness at once.

"Don't worry, she will be fine. She is just dehydrated and upset. When she feels better you should give her fluids. I have to go to Jazz's home to see how Emmett is as well."

"I will try not to, but it is not easy. I love them both. I don't know how Em is dealing with it, can you please tell him to text me?"

"If you want to I can text you, Bella."

To be honest, I didn't expect him to say something like that. He gave me his mobile phone, and I wrote him my number. After that he hugged me again.

"Good night, have strength. Please don't be upset if she says something nasty."

I looked at him perplexed but I nodded.

"Good night. Take care as well."

"I will."

And just like that he opened the door and vanished. I tried to compose myself as I headed toward the bedroom.

I opened the door and saw Rose looking at me. I couldn't quite understand what she was feeling.

"Bella, you finally came."

"I was always here Rose. I didn't have a chance to come with you in the bathroom."

"Yes, obviously you had to be with Edward, while your cousin was in _THAT _bathroom."

"What did you say Rose?"

"The truth Bella. As always you preferred someone else than your cousin. You always do that. If I remember correctly you went for a ride with Em the other night."

"So, you are jealous of my bond with Emmett. That is your point Rose?"

"My point? You don't even know what my point is, Bella."

I was shocked from her accusations, but I remembered what Edward said and I maintained calm as I looked at her straight in the eyes.

"You are unfair and selfish, Rose. You don't even appreciate that we are here trying to help you feel better."

I don't know what made me snap, the sympathy I had for Emmett or her words, but I said in low and clear tone, "What did you expect Rose? To return in Athens and Emmett, after all these years you weren't talking to each other, to wait for you? Last thing I remember, you broke the man apart."

I could see her face utterly shocked, she was almost white. She didn't expect my outburst mostly because the old Bella wouldn't talk like that. Alice was standing next to me holding my hand trying to soothe me.

Rose opened her mouth to say something, but then she closed it, she repeated that several times before her eyes became watery and big tears started falling from her blue eyes. Her cry was not silent, big sobs followed, we didn't move.

We weren't cruel or anything, but she had to process some unresolved issues and the emotions she hid so well all these years. At a point we heard her say, "I am so sorry, so sorry, I didn't mean it," between her sobs and only then Alice and I went to her.

We hugged her and I told her, "Ssss, Rose it's okay."

She cried for almost an hour and when she didn't have other tears to shed, she fell asleep.

Alice fell asleep next to her and I covered them both with a bed linen. I was worn out, but I couldn't sleep yet, I had to talk to Yiayia.

I left the room softly and I closed the door behind me. I felt like a burden was lifted from my shoulders. Not mine necessarily, but a burden that I had to hold too. I was thinking of Emmett when my mobile phone buzzed. I took it off my pocket and I saw that I had 3 new messages two from Edward and one from Em.

_Just got Jazz's home. Em is not okay. He told me not to worry._

_~Edward_

_Bella Bee, don't worry about me. Please take care of Rose. She needs you. ~Em_

_He finally fell asleep. I know I am not supposed to say that but he is totally drunk. I hope you are okay over there. ~Edward_

I texted Em first and then Edward.

_Em, Rose will be fine, she fell asleep. Seriously you have to TALK soon. Take care, I love you. ~B_

_I just saw your texts. Rose and Alice fell asleep. I think she will better later on, I am tired. You should sleep too. ~Bella_

_I can't. Too much drama for one night. Will you sleep right now? ~ Edward_

_Not right away, I have to talk to Yiayia. Wanna go for breakfast? ~Bella_

_I will be there in 10. ~Edward_

I left Em's apartment, went to ours. The house was dark but I saw in the kitchen a light. Probably, Yiayia was up, waiting for us. I went to the room and I found her there. She was holding a photograph of Pappou and was smiling.

I tried not to startle her. I didn't want to ruin her moment, but it was like she knew I was there. She looked at me and waited for me to talk. I didn't want to lie, so I told her the truth.

"Yiayia, Rose and Em had a fight. We didn't want to worry you in the middle of the night so, Rose is at Em's apartment while Em is at Jazz's house. Alice is with Rose sleeping. I will go to eat something with Edward and I will be back to rest too."

I didn't know how she would react. Would she be worried, sad, angry? I thought that she would be worried, but instead she looked at me with a weird expression on her face and told me.

"Kids are always fighting. They will be fine. Go and eat something. Don't let Anthony wait for you Maria."

I kissed Yiayia on the cheek and I head off. Edward was waiting for me in the Entrance's Door.

"Hey, lovely. Do you want to go for a walk with me?"

"Mmm. Let me think about it."

He was looking at me and tried to hide his laughter.

"Okay. I don't want to torture you more. Lets walk."

It was so peaceful in the dawn. I had so much fun walking with Edward. He was holding my hand like a gentleman because, "You are wearing heels, Bella. I don't want you to trip or something."

I wanted so badly to laugh on this remark. If he knew that I was a bit clumsy, he wouldn't suggest me to walk with him, but for a weird reason I was good.

He took me to a very nice bakery - cafe that had some tables and we sat outside. We ordered milk, coffee and some Greek pastry. We ate while he was telling me stories from their College years.

We had so much fun that I didn't understand how time passed by. He paid for our order because as he said, "I am a Gentleman, I won't let you pay."

I might pout for some seconds but I didn't want to destroy our perfect morning

"Okay, Mr Darcy you can pay this time."

"You just called me Darcy? Unbelievable!"

I was laughing hard with his facial expression. He saw me laughing and after a while he started as well. I didn't expect what he did next though. He came really close to me, his face almost inches to mine.

"Elizabeth dear. I am not happy with the name selection you know."

I was hypnotized by his voice. I was looking at him when he tickledme!

"Ed..ward...! Please Stop! Stop..." said between my laughter.

"What did you say Elizabeth dear? I didn't hear you."

"Oh! I won't call you again Darcy. Please, Stop!"

He was holding me and after a while he stopped tickling me. He had a genuine smile on his lovely face.

"I won, Bella."

"You played dirty, Edward."

"I never said I wouldn't."

He walked me back to my home while the Sun was rising.

"I had a great time today Bella, except the whole drama part. Thank you for coming with me for a walk."

"I had a great time too, Edward."

"You should go, you need to sleep."

"Okay. You should sleep too."

He kissed me on the forehead and he whispered, "I will."

After he left I went straight to my room. I took my lovely dress put it on a hanger, I cleaned my face, wore my pyjamas and I took my Notebook. I wrote some words, then I layed down on my bed, before I slept, I smiled.

_**From Bella's Entry That Morning**_

_What have __I__ learned from the whole "bouzoukia" incident? _

_That people should talk. We don't have to keep our feelings only for us, buried inside us. _

_We have to talk to each other, to communicate in order to find solutions for matters that are important to us._

_Rose and Em are both in love with each other, but for unknown reasons were apart all those years. I know that Em truly loves Rose and since tonight I am absolutely sure that Rose loves him back. _

_Also, I have to remember/mark this day because I stood my ground. This new Bella, or Maria as my beloved Yiayia likes to call me, is more confident and not afraid to express what she wants or her opinion._

_Lastly, I have to confess that for the first in my life I am in love. _

_Unconditionally, irrevocably in love... _

_With Edward. _

_**I hope you liked it. Show me some love...**_

_**You have a lot to see...I have a lot to write down.**_

_**I would like to thank **__**Everyone**__** that put me on Alert!**_

_**I am truly blessed to have you :)**_

_**Are you on twitter? You can follow me : www(dot)twitter(dot)com/ArcCleo**_


	8. 8 Believe In Me

_**Stephenie Meyer Owns Twilight, I Own This Idea**_

Yes you are right I am late. But as I have told you before my schedule is really tight plus I had a new project: _**Hotel Angelic Suite 251**_ which I posted in the beginning of this month.

Once again I have to ask for your patience because in about 6 weeks I will give my final exams therefore I cannot promise for a new MSIH chapter before that.

After my exams I will find a pace and I will try to post at least every 10 days. Anyway here is the chapter… Thank you once again for your patience… Ride with me…

_**This chapter is dedicated to all my loved ones…**__** to those that believed in me, to those that are around me every time I need an "inspirational push"… Love you all and you know it…~hugs~**_

**Warning!** This chapter is pretty emotional if you cannot bear such angst please reconsider if you want to read it…

_**Chapter's Tracks:**_

Staid – Believe,

Il Divo & Celine Dion – I believe in you,

Sasha – If you believe

Beethoven – Moonlight Sonata

_Thanks to my betas: __**Myonlyheroin**__! You should read her stories… She rocks big time… and __**Vickey **__who was added to our team and for that I am really happy. ~Hugs to you both~ _

_Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer, but any and all characterizations, plots and such belong to me, along with my original work and articles__**. No copying or reproduction of said work is permitted unless written authorization has been given. **__©2010 ArcCleo (aka Cleopatra F.) All rights reserved worldwide. _

_**Chapter 8– Believe in Me**_

**Edward's POV**

Walking on the road again. I don't remember how I made to this neighborhood, but here I am. After I left Em's apartment having the best time I've had in several years that I can recall, including my first encounter with Bella, I had to think, so here I am walking.

I love to walk and to run, mostly because it frees me from my demons. It has something that makes me feel liberated that I cannot express differently, but it soothes my broken self. My life was not always like that.

I had the most wonderful childhood. My parents are the most loving couple and they loved us a lot. Angela, my sister was 3 years older than me. The most lively and good-hearted person I ever knew in my life, except my mom of course. When my sister died our world was never the same. The pain is still here, but not as intense as it used to be, only the nightmares keep taunting me never letting me sleep.

During the previous week the nightmares returned again. I guess that has to do mostly with the fact that in two weeks is the 13th anniversary from Angela's death. She would have been 29 years old. I am quite shaken because I started hearing the voices again. For the most time I can feel them as a buzz, which is quite annoying and I have had to learn how to tune them out.

But I am not here because of that. I am here because I have just met the most wonderful creature I have ever laid eyes on and I don't know how to react. She is not beautiful only in the outside. She has beauty in her soul too, and she captivated me with one mere glance. I thought that I was confused before but now I am even more.

Have you ever experienced goodness in simple things, which take your breath away? Because I just did, from a girl that somehow touched a part of myself I didn't know that still existed. I haven't felt like this before. It is easy to say it but it is not easy to experience it and that is something I need to grasp, to understand .

Beautiful Bella with the most soulful eyes I have encountered in my life. Those eyes have a pull on me. It is just her presence that is calling me to her. I am drawn to her in a way like I am hypnotized and she doesn't even know it. She is not doing anything for it; this spark just exists between us like we were two lost souls that simply found each other.

She also has a serenity that soothes me, my silent comforter. Silent because when I am near her my mind finds its peace. Like she knew that I wasn't okay, she gave me the space I so needed, always looking at me with her big brown eyes knowing that something is wrong but never pushing me to tell her. And when she did I know it was a slip. I could see it in her pretty face that she was debating with herself about it and she was so anxious that she hurt me somehow. But how could she think something like that?

I was surprised about the look in her eyes when she opened them. She didn't want to hurt me; she cared for me even though I was a stranger to her. Her touch, our silent exchange was all I needed. I surprised myself when I hugged her, it felt right. The feeling was so intense that even now I feel numb. How I wish I could hear her thoughts.

I looked at the sky and I saw the moon glorious as the ruler of the sky and instinctively I checked for the time, it was 1 in the morning. I was out for the past hour. I turned around and I headed home. When I entered my apartment I went to sleep at once and I prayed that I wouldn't see any nightmares. With the thought of Bella's eyes I drifted into a sweet sleep.

***************

The alarm clock rang for the first time, at 7:30 in the morning I turned it off. I didn't want to get up from my bed. I stayed in bed for another 15 minutes and then I got up. I showered and got ready for the office.

I was not supposed to be at the office so early in the morning but every morning I would take breakfast with my folks, it was our ritual and we tried really hard to do it everyday.

I entered my parent's apartment with my own key and I went to the kitchen. Mom loved to make pancakes for us. She was standing in front of the oven singing a song that it was a radio hit for the past month.

"Kalimera, Mom how are you today?" I went next to her and I kissed her on her cheek.

"Edward, son. I am good, how are you? Did you sleep well?" She was anxious for me I could tell. My mom was overprotective towards me and I couldn't accuse her for that. I was her only child.

"Mom, please don't worry about me. I did sleep well last night. Where is dad?"

"He will be home in any minute, he had a night shift at the hospital."

"Okay. Do you want any help?"

"No, Edward please sit down at the table, I am almost ready." She wouldn't let me do anything so I just complied with her wishes. She put the plate with the pancakes in the table took her coffee at hand, came next to me and sat down.

"Mom, did you know that Jazz came to Athens? I saw him last night at Em's place."

"Really? Your dad talked to him a week ago, but he didn't tell him anything."

The sound of the front door informed us that dad was finally at home. He came in after a while to the kitchen and although he had a sleepless night he was relaxed. I guess our genes were responsible for that. He lightly kissed mom and hugged me. I loved that they were always like that. I was happy for them; their love was so strong even after all these years.

"Honey, I thought that you mentioned my name. Spill it what you two were saying?" The sound of our laughter filled our kitchen. It was fun talking with my dad; he was such an easygoing person. He was a well-known surgeon and he was loved and respected by everyone. His patients always were keeping in touch with him. He was my role model, not only as a father but also as a person. He was a great man and I wanted to be like him, at least I tried to.

I stayed with them for an hour. Mom had an early appointment, so I had to drive her to the office. Dad went to sleep, he had the day off and mom wanted to come home early to cook for him and spend some time together.

I went straight to my office. I had a big project and I needed to finish it. I ordered a coffee and I opened my pc. I had to do some changes. I was so focused doing that design that I hadn't understood what time it was. Mom came at one point and brought me lunch. I ate it absentmindedly because I was thinking the changes I should do in the design. It was not an easy project and being in challenge was stimulating for me.

I returned home and then I got ready for the gym. While I was heading over there I saw Bella with her grandmother walking along the street. Suddenly my heart rate increased as I watched her from a distance. They were talking and laughing, her laughter made me smile. She was so ethereal beautiful yet she didn't even acknowledge it.

I followed them for a while, being hypnotized by her laughter. When my mobile phone rang I returned into reality.

"Hello."

"Ed, it is Emmett. I am in Jazz's house do you want to come over and watch the game with us?"

"Shit! I forgot that today we are playing with Spain. What time is it? Do I have time? I am on my way to the gym."

"Well, in 1 hour the game starts. I don't think you are going to make it if you go the gym."

"Okay, I will come straight to you guys to watch the game. Do you want me to bring anything?"

"Um...Beers...!"

"Hahaha...okay Em. I will be there in ten."

"See you in a while. Bye."

"Bye."

I have totally forgot about the game, I looked one last time at Bella then I turned around and headed to Jazz's place.

Three hours later, after two souvlakia, three beers, lots of fun, football heat and men action, I went home. Being together was something all of us have missed. I found out that Emmett was staying with Jasper after the incident with Rose.

I knew my cousin and why he did it. He didn't want Emmett to think about it all the time. He was sad and perplexed, he simply couldn't understand her behavior. We talked about it but I couldn't advice him simply because I didn't know her at all.

Honestly, I was a bit worried about him, when he broke up with Rose he was a wreck. We met him the year after they split. Jazz and I tried really hard to make him move on, which he did but obviously his heart couldn't forget. He was dating, but he wasn't in a serious relationship for a long time now.

Watching the game was simply the best distraction. Emmett loved football so much and the energy of the match tonight was amazing. It was a tough game. We were so anxious but in the end it was a drew match. No one believed that Greece would play in such disciplined way at Euro 2004 in Portugal. Winning over Portugal in the premiere was a shock for several people around the world, but for the Greek people too.

This match though was so difficult. We were playing against Spain, a traditionally powerful team. When we scored we simply couldn't believe it. Thank God that Antonis Nikopolidis was under our goal post, he is a great goalkeeper and he saved us in several phases of the match!

I went straight to the shower and when I finished I changed to briefs and a t-shirt. I went to the balcony and sat there watching the sea. On my mind was only one thing, Bella.

Her genuine smile and her laughter still echoed in my ears like a live melody. My head was full of her. How is that possible? I only saw her once, and today it doesn't count it was by accident. Okay, I admit that I followed her but I couldn't do otherwise. I am drawn to her; I had to be near her.

Emmett didn't mention anything about my encounter with Bella, nor Jasper's infatuation with Alice. I knew my cousin and honestly I haven't seen him treating a girl like the way he was treating Alice last night.

I guess love is in the air for all of us. Okay...I just said that _**Love**_ is in the air?

I frowned, it must be the beer, but whom am I kidding? Myself? Eddie boy you know the true...You are falling in love with Bella, accept it and make everything that is in your hand to know her better. And if she wants you like you do then you will be a very lucky man.

I went to sleep thinking of Bella but when I succeeded to fell asleep I didn't sleep well. I had several dreams and they were not good. I got up several times during the night trying to relax but in vain.

***************

New day, but still my routine is the same. I did a shower and got dressed then I would go to my parent's home. I hope mom wouldn't see that I haven't slept at all the previous night. Still I couldn't remember what I was watching in my dreams.

I opened the door and the smell hit my nostrils. My mom was again at the kitchen and today she was not making pancakes. I got into the kitchen and saw her watching the oven. She was baking a cheese pie.

"Kalimera, Mom!" I pecked her on the cheek and sat at the kitchen table."

"Kalimera honey." she said smiling.

"No pancakes today?"

"Your dad told me to make τυρόπιτα, cheese pie, he missed it! So, I made one instead."

Mom fixed a cup of coffee for both of us, she handed mine and sat beside me.

"You haven't slept well last night, nightmares again?"

I really don't know how she always does that. Every time something was wrong she just knew it. I guess it is a Mama sensitive radar thing. I just nodded. She hugged me and kissed my forehead. "Oh Edward, I wish I could take them away."

My mom was the most caring person I knew. She loved with passion and she had an open hug for everyone. My parents together were a unity, each one completing the other in a whole. I was blessed with the most loving and caring parents someone could dream of.

Having each other was our incentive to keep moving. In the beginning it wasn't easy, but we tried hard and we succeeded to overcome our broken hearts even after Angela's death.

"Edward, I love you more than my own life and I want you to be happy. But honey, you have to let go you have to move on. Every now and then, when you are under stress, you are watching these dreams that keep coming back. I cannot help you, but Jazz can. Please remember that we only want what is good for you."

Her eyes were sad but she kept smiling at me, always squeezing my hand. She looked me straight in the eyes and continued.

"I _**believe**_ so much _**in you**_, you are a good person and as your mom I am more than thankful that you are who you are. You have values and you are always trying to evolve yourself. I truly believe that you can succeed anything you put in your mind."

My mother's faith in me startled me. I desperately needed to hear that someone believed in me, that I deserved better, I deserved to be happy. For some unknown reason, my self-esteem was at all time low. The past weeks had me feeling numb and empty except the times when I was thinking of Bella.

She kissed me again and then she got up to check the oven once more to see if our breakfast was ready. Dad came into the kitchen and sat next to me.

"The smell of τυρόπιτα, cheese pie is imminent in the house. I missed that flavor. May I have a piece darling?"

My dad was always teasing Mom and Mom was always blushing like a teen. I loved watching them interact with each other even after all these years. We had our cheese pie, talked a bit and we headed towards work.

Again the day was full. I had this project that was my latest addiction. I was really focused, until the lunch break. After the lunch, I got sleepy. I guess, when you are sleepless for a whole night and then you are over working in front of a pc, your brain is going to react. Mine did.

I made it home in a haze, I slept for two hours and then I headed straight to the gym. I went to the treadmill at once and started my program. While I was doing my workout I was thinking what Mom told me. She was right I had to find what was the reason my nightmares were coming back. After the gym, I had to talk to Jazz about it, and maybe ask him to find me a doctor.

When I was going home, I saw Bella. Once again she was with her yiayia, walking and laughing. The sound of her laugh made me smile. I really liked that she was happy. I just wish I could see her face, I missed watching her eyes. They sat in a pastry shop and while I turned to the other block I took a last glance over Bella.

I decided that I had to take matters in my hands, I had my mobile phone at hand and I called Jazz. He answered in the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Jazz is Edward. I was wondering if you have time to talk with me tonight."

"Um...Yes. I can come in your place in 15 minutes."

"Okay. See you then."

Fifteen minutes later, Jazz came home and I saw from the minute he entered my apartment that he was anxious about something. I gave him a glass of water and we sat in the living room. The atmosphere was weird. I don't know what got into me but suddenly I got up from the sofa and started pacing up and down. I looked at Jasper who hadn't move at all and I finally asked him.

"Man, what is wrong? You are killing me over here."

He looked at me and finally sighed. I felt that the room started breathing again.

"I am so sorry Edward. I didn't do it on purpose. I am just anxious."

"It is like I am feeling what you are feeling. So fucking weird."

"Tell me about it."

"What is wrong man?"

And he did tell me. He was anxious because he would go out with Alice. We talked a little bit and I succeeded in making him relax. When I felt it was the right time I told him why I have asked him to come over here.

"Jazz, my nightmares are back. And this time I have the buzz too."

"I figured it out. I saw that you were pretty tense the other day. You are not sleeping well?"

"No, last night I couldn't sleep. The thing is...Jazz I would like to start some sessions. I have to sort things out. Can you help me find a doctor?"

"I am glad that you ask for help Edward. But I won't let you find another doctor. The reason I followed that seminar was because I wanted more information about your situation. I think I can handle it, if not I will find another doctor for you. What do you say?"

I was a bit relieved. I knew that it was not ethical for Jazz to be my doctor, because we were blood related but at the same time I was at ease with him.

"Okay, at least let's try and we will see after the first session."

We talked about the details of my first session and half an hour later he left to pick up Alice. Emmett called me before I headed to sleep to inform me that he arranged to go to Romeo the next day. I slept thinking that tomorrow I would see Bella.

***************

Bouzoukia night and I am thrilled, I would see Bella again. Jazz and I went to their place to pick them up. When they came out, the shock was so big. That white mini dress she was wearing was perfect on her. It was illuminating her skin and she was a vision, I couldn't take my eyes off her.

During our drive to the bouzoukia we had so much fun. Jazz and I were a hurricane duo, we could make everyone laugh and once again we succeeded .

The store was full. We had a nice table, at least the ladies could see the stage and the singers performing. When Emmett came Rose's mood changed. I was looking at her, trying to understand her. I even caught some of her thoughts.

I gasped momentarily when she looked at my best friend and I noticed that she indeed was in love with him. I looked at Emmett and saw the same emotions flickering through him for Rose. I just closed my eyes and prayed that they would find happiness, because Emmett deserved to be happy.

The program started and all the people were having fun. Dancing, drinking and laughing, I have missed that part of the bouzoukia. When all the girls went on stage to dance we were all beaming. To accompany such beauties was something wonderful but watching them dancing oh Lord, help us all.

They knew how to dance and that made me smile even more. My joy didn't last long though because I saw those three men watching Bella like predators. I was pretty sure that they would flirt her and with that thought, something inside me snapped.

She was MINE motherfuckers! Mine...I was tensed and my chuckles have turned white. Emmett and Jazz saw that my mood has changed dramatically and asked me what was wrong.

"Emmett, go and dance with Bella. If I get up I will take those bastards down."

"Edward, please calm down. I will deal with it okay?" he said, pushing me down because I was ready to attack. My primitive part took control and I wanted to kill the bastards for just looking at her. She is so unique and special I didn't want anyone to cause harm to her.

Jazz was next to me and trying to calm me down while Emmett went to the stage and danced with Bella while he was talking to her. Bella looked back at me surprised and smiled.

Her smile was my drug, I calmed down immediately.

Jazz looked at me and told me.

"You are falling in love with her, I can see it in your eyes Anthony."

I just nodded and said I'm never taking my eyes off her.

"She had my heart from the moment I laid my eyes on her, Marc. I have never in my life experienced anything like that."

Jazz looked at me and nodded, "I know what you are feeling, believe me. I am drawn to Alice the same way you are drawn to Bella. I just want to be next to her, all times. When she is not around, I feel that something is missing."

Bella and Alice came then back while Emmett was dancing with Rose. When I saw the Denali woman approaching the stage I looked immediately at Jazz, I knew that Bella noticed that exchange but they went to the Ladies Room and I had to act before she had a chance to ruin Emmett's moment with Rose. Emmett saw her, nodded at me and brought Rose to our table.

I knew from the look at his face that he wanted to warn Rose but unfortunately he didn't have time. This woman was drunk and she wanted to cause a scene. She came back attacking Emmett, even though he tried to stop her, she had indeed succeeded to ruin our night.

After that the whole thing became surreal. The girls came back and Alice became a Lioness trying to protect Rose, she would attack Denali and only Jazz could stop her. Emmett was a wreck after what happened, he talked to Denali pretty bad about what she did. Rose was even worst, we had to drive her home with the girls in a catatonic state while Jazz took Em to his place.

I tried really hard to tune all of them out. Emmett was feeling so bad about what happened and his thoughts were so depressing that I couldn't be near him. Rose was feeling numb and she didn't know how to react. Only Bella was trying via her body language to relax me, and that she did so easily.

Being alone with her at Em's apartment while Alice was with Rose at the bathroom was what I needed. Bella was so heart broken for her cousin but pissed off with something I couldn't decipher and I just wanted to be with her the same way she was with me.

I could read her face like an open book, I caressed first her hand and it seemed to work. She mouthed a "Thank you', but I couldn't stop myself, I touched her lips and when she sighed, I smiled. The look in her eyes told me that her stress levels were high; I silently thanked my dad for his medical tips.

So, I did the only thing that I thought that it could help her, I simply hugged her. I wanted to distract her from the pain she was feeling but to be honest I wanted so bad to feel connected with her. Our touch was a medicine for me too. Being together like that was something indescribable.

My thoughts slipped before I had a chance to filter them. "I could hold you like this all night." I wasn't prepared about what happened next. She lightly kissed me at my cheek and the sensation startled me. Her lips were so soft, I wondered how it would be if I was kissing her lips.

Her lips. Those lips that were full and pink. Those lips that I would love to kiss. God, I wanted to kiss her so badly, but now was not a good time, I could see it in her eyes too. And then, the buzz returned and I caught Alice and Rose's thoughts. Rose wanted Bella to come inside and Alice would come and ask her. I released her, but it ached.

When Alice went in the bedroom, I caught Rose's bitterness and million other things that were passing through her mind which were not good. She would sort of attack Bella because she had to react somehow. I tried to warn her as best as I could.

I left Em's apartment and I went straight to Jazz's home. I was sad but the smile couldn't be erased from my face. Bella gave me her number. It was a stupid thing I know, considering the fact that Em was in pain, but I just couldn't do otherwise. I was in heaven!

When I entered Jazz's apartment and saw Emmett, I swear I wanted to cry. He was a complete wreck. He was drinking whiskey, listening to λαϊκά greek songs and singing, which were not a good combination believe me.

He asked about Rose. I told him what I knew about her, that Bella was worried about him and he sighed.

"Tell her not to worry about me Edward. Tell her to look after Rose."

I did as he told me I texted Bella to tell her that I am at Jazz's place and what Em wanted. She didn't answer back, I guess she was comforting Rose. I went to the kitchen to drink some water and Jazz came in.

"Go to the balcony. I know that you are not feeling comfortable around Emmett in this state."

I nodded, I took my glass of water and I went out. The night was silent. I looked at the stars and my thoughts drifted towards Bella. I couldn't forget what happened at the Bouzoukia. Was my anger justified or not? I was not overprotective and challenging before, but I felt like someone was over passing my boundaries. I had to discuss for this one with Jasper. As my psychologist he could give me a rational explanation.

I texted Bella again when Emmett slept, he was totally drunk. Jazz tried to calm him down but he was a mess. So, we just let him talk and drink until he passed out. We put him on the guest room and Jazz went to his room to lay down. I told him that I would go home, after all it was dawn and I was tired but the adrenaline in my system was too much in order to sleep.

I was checking Emmett for the last time when my mobile rang, it was Bella.

_I just saw your texts. Rose and Alice fell asleep. I think she will __be better later on, I am tired. You should sleep too. ~Bella_

I just wish I could see her, I texted her back.

_I can't. Too much drama for one night. Will you sleep right now? ~ Edward_

I wanted her to sleep but at the same time I needed her to say no. Am I twisted? I might be...but I just wanted to spend more time with her. My mobile rang again and I didn't know what to expect. I read the message once and I re-read it another three times. I had yet to process her suggestion, she wanted us to go for breakfast! I texted her back that in 10 minutes I would be there.

I got there in record time. I was waiting in the Entrance door until she appeared in her beautiful white dress like an Angel. I wanted to hear her laughter. I wanted to make her laugh like I heard her doing with her Yiayia.

"Hey, lovely. Do you want to go for a walk with me?"

I was waiting her response and when she finally responded with νάζι , coy, I tried to mask my laughter. She was adorable and oh God, she was glowing.

I gave her my hand like a gentleman I was and she took it. I didn't want her to trip or anything. The bakery was not far away from their home. We sat down and ordered milk, coffee and some Greek pastry.

I started telling her stories from our College Years and her laughter was the most wonderful melody I have ever heard. The more she laughed, the more I wanted to continue listening her. At one point I saw the time and I knew it was time to return home.

Of course, I didn't let her pay, although she was so sweet when she pouted at me. I wasn't prepared about what she did then. She called me Darcy, UN- fucking-BELIEVABLE!!! I played along with my little brown eyed tease. I called her Elizabeth and I started tickling her, which she obviously didn't see it coming. Never in my life I remembered such a funny moment, after a long time I was happy.

I walked her to her place and thanked her for coming for breakfast with me. I heard with joy that she had a good time with me. I urged her to sleep and she told me the same. I kissed her on her forehead and watched her as she entered the entrance door.

I entered my place and my smile was still on my face. I had so much fun with her, I wasn't pretending that I was happy, indeed I was happy. I took off my suit and I wore my pj's, I laid down on my bed and I looked at the ceiling. I could see clearly Bella's face, smiling back at me. I breathed in and then out, I smiled. I knew that I was falling hard for Bella Maria Swan. With that revelation in mind, I fell asleep as soon as I closed my eyes.

I woke up at noon and I had a shower. My folks were out of Athens for the weekend so I didn't miss our everyday ritual. I got dressed and headed straight to the Supermarket. I had my grocery list at hand and I knew that it would be crowdy.

When I was waiting in the line for the cashier, I noticed a couple that were next to me but in another line. They seemed so much in love, they were smiling and touching each other. Watching them, I wanted Bella to be with me.

I wanted to be happy like that. Being in love with a person that is yours and only yours. A person which is your other half makes life easier. I called her thinking that it would be nice if she could come to my place. I would cook for her. Not something fancy but something simple and elegant like her.

I woke her up and I felt guilty about it but she was so happy to listen to me or that was my impression. She said that she would love to come to my place. I was feeling butterflies in my stomach. I wanted her so much to come. I explained to her where my place was and I promised that I would send her my address in a text. I went home with a huge grin on my face. I relaxed and tried to take a nap so as to be fresh for the night.

Bella came at my place at 8. I was cooking pasta with tomato sauce with onions and basil. It was not a complicated dish but I loved simplicity in things. I have already baked the apple pie; my Yiayia's recipe and I had it in the oven when the doorbell rang. I have to confess that I was a bit anxious about this date because I really liked her.

I opened the door and there she was standing wearing yoga pants and a t-shirt. She was dressed casually but she was so beautiful. She was holding a box of sweets and she smiled at me.

"Hey."

"Hey. Come in Bella."

She tiptoed and kissed me on the cheek. The feeling of her lips on my skin was something that I couldn't forget, I was thinking about it all day long.

She came inside, trying to absorb my living room. I think that she liked my place.

"I can show you the interior of the house if you want to, but first I have to check our food."

She smiled at me and nodded. She really wanted to see my place, I smiled back. I went to the kitchen and she followed me. I checked the sauce; it was ready so I turned off the heat.

I showed her my place and I saw that she was in awe. "Edward, your place is wonderful. I don't know much about interior design, but this apartment is so you."

I was beaming, she liked my place and it was not her words, but the look in her eyes was telling me all I wanted to know. When she saw my grand piano she asked me if I could play for her. I couldn't deny her anything, I played for her my favourite pieces. She sat at my favourite armchair and I loved that she had closed her eyes and she was tipping her hand with the rhythm.

When I played Clair De Lune she stood up and came and sat next to me.

"I love this song, it is so calming." she added in a whisper, watching my fingers caressing the piano keys.

"It is one of my favourites as well."

I continued playing until the last note and I saw her watching at me with her big brown eyes, smiling. She kissed me on my cheek and hugged me.

"Thank you, Edward. "

"Don't say thank you please...It was my pleasure playing for you," I said looking at her, I hugged her back and kissed her hair.

"Now it is time to feed the humans!"

The sound of her laughter was indeed my drug. I got up and we got into the kitchen. She helped me with the table and although she haven't been in my place before, our movements had grace and we were synchronized. We sat down and started to eat. She complimented my cooking, she didn't expect me to cook so well, she said.

After our dinner we decided that it would be nice to watch a movie. She saw my movie collection and she picked the "Eternal Sunshine of the Spotted Mind". Jim Carrey made her laugh she told me. I was surprised because he made me laugh, too.

The movie started and we were sitting at the sofa. I was so relaxed from our glass of wine that my eyes closed and I fell asleep at the couch.

_I was running again, away from home. She had forgotten her bag and I wanted to give it to her. I could still see her. "Angela! I have your bag!" When she heard her name she turned around, saw me and smiled. How I have missed her smile. _

_She came near me and hugged me. "Edward, I have missed you.__ Look at you! You are a grown man. You have grown to a decent man." I hugged her back, "I missed you too Angela, so much."_

_I haven't understood that I was crying until she dried my tears with her thumbs. "Sssshh, Don't cry Edward. I am always here protecting you, even though you cannot see me."_

_I looked at her face again and __noticed that she was so peaceful. "I just want you to remember Edward, that I want you to be happy. I love you."_

_And just like that she kissed my forehead and left me alone always looking at me with her big hazel eyes. She was like an Angel. _

I opened my eyes and I saw in front of me another brown-eyed angel looking at me with concern.

"Είσαι Άγγελος; Are you an angel?" I mumbled, and I touched her cheek. She closed her eyes and sighed. For an angel she was so warm and real. She opened her eyes again and looked at my eyes. I saw sadness; my angel was worried about me.

"Edward, are you okay?"

Listening to her sweet voice I understood that I wasn't sleeping. My unconscious mind had tricked me I was awake. My Angel was Bella, who continued looking at me with worry.

"I am so sorry Bella, I know that I have no excuse, but I was so tired that I oozed off."

"Edward, don't feel bad. Neither of us slept well. I can understand it. Are you okay though? You were talking to your sleep."

"I did? What was I saying?"

She wanted to tell me and yet she was indecisive. She looked at me, touched my hand and whispered, "You were calling the name of a woman. Does the name Angela ring a bell to you?"

So it was real, I have seen Angela into a dream and Bella heard me calling her name. She was so fragile holding my hand giving me once again space to talk to her. I didn't want to lie to her and even if I wanted I couldn't. I wanted her to know who Angela was. I didn't want her to come into the wrong conclusions.

"Bella, look at me. I have to tell you some things about me, which they are not easy for me to recall."

She was alarmed and her eyes were telling me to stop, but I couldn't. I wanted to touch her. The feeling of her body near mine somehow was giving me strength. "But first I need to ask you a favor. May I hold your hands?"

She nodded and gave me her hands to hold. Once again the electricity was there. Her little hands were a perfect match to mine. I looked at her and I saw that she was smiling at me. I kept watching her face while I was trying to find the courage to start talking. She didn't say a thing, never breaking the eye contact with me, somehow she knew that she could soothe me.

I took a deep breath and started my narration.

"My mom fell in love with my dad when he came for vacations in Greece to visit his relatives one summer many years ago. My mom was in university studying to be an interior designer and my dad was studying medicine. They have told me that it was love at first sight, it was too strong for them to be apart. So, my mom went to New York to do her Master degree and moved in with my dad. They were married one year later and after all these years they are still in love with each other."

Bella continued to smile with the information I was giving her and squeezed my right hand. I looked at her pretty face and I saw her kindness, It was all I needed to move on.

"One year later Angela - my sister was born and three years later I was born. I had the most wonderful childhood a kid would ask for. My parents were wonderful loving us so much and I had a special bond with my sister as well."

The memories of my childhood came in the surface and I remembered several things about my sister. Things that I haven't thought for a long time because they hurt. She was so kind why she had to have that ending? I knew that my facial features had hardened. I knew because I saw my face being mirrored in Bella's eyes.

"All changed one day 13 years ago. My sister was going for a walk with some friends. One of her friends wanted to do a withdrawal and they entered the first bank they saw. Moments later, some guys came into the bank and declared that they were robbing the place. We learned later from the bank tape that one of those robbers was holding my sister from the beginning with a gun in her head. My sister was crying and begging for her life. She..."

I couldn't continue my voice has lost its will and it was too painful for me to remember. I didn't notice that I was crying, all I could see was the images from this damn tape my sister crying and begging for her life, the robber was laughing never taking his gun off her. I started seizing until I felt Bella's hands and calming voice. She gave me her arms and I settled in her hug.

"She was keep repeating how much she loved us, like a mantra. She was almost seventeen at that time and the bastard didn't care. The police was informed and they tried to escape, so he took my sister as a hostage. He wanted a human shield from the cops."

I couldn't stop my tears going down. I couldn't stop the whole images that flooded my mind. It was in Breaking News that day. I saw on TV which bank was and I went with my cousin to see what was going on. I will never forget in my whole life that fucking lunatic holding Angela the way he did.

Bella tried to calm me down by touching my hair. I wanted to relax but I couldn't, I wanted to finish my narration. "The police was there, the place was closed down but I had heard about the bank in the news, I didn't know...I didn't know..."

I stopped for a moment, took a breath and continued, "The negotiator tried to calm him down but that man was a lunatic. He shot my sister because he saw a movement he didn't like. When Angela fell down two cops fired back at him."

"I run as fast as I could to go to her. I kept calling her name. A cop let me go next to her and I saw her covered with blood. She saw me and she started smiling.""The lunatic was laying down next to her but he was handcuffed and he was smiling. The bastard was smiling!"

I remembered holding her hand and she whispered. "Edward! you are here. Where is mom and dad? We were supposed to go to Greece. Aren't they going to come? I want to see the sea again."

"They are on their way. We will go Angela, I promise that we will go. Please, don't talk too much."

My hate for this man that took my sister away was still there. I knew that I had to finish this story. I have told her almost everything even though it hurt me so much.

"I informed an officer to call my mom at the office. An ambulance took Angela and me to the hospital. I was 13 and didn't know what to do, I was just holding her hand. The paramedic was trying to do his best, but my sister was hit at her lung."

My voice was so low, my crying was too much I forced myself to say these last sentences.

"My father was on duty that day. I cannot forget his pained expression when he saw who was the victim. He couldn't operate on her, because she was his daughter. My mom came and when she saw me covered in blood, she started crying. My father went to the operating room at one point and learned that Angela couldn't make it. My family was broken that day."

I couldn't continue talking. The pain was too much but at the same time I was feeling better that Bella knew. I was crying and I was in her hands, as she continued stroking my hair. We stayed like that for a while until I calmed down.

**Bella's POV**

Listening Edward recalling all these things about his past had an impact on me. Seeing his pain through his face and eyes was something I had experienced a few days ago but not in such extreme. I tried to stay calm and listen to what he had to share with me.

But when I heard about the death of his sister I couldn't hold back my tears. The fact that he cried too rocked me even more, not because crying is a woman business by some. Primarily, it was unbearable for me watching Edward being in pain.

That's why I hugged him and brought him to my arms in the first place. I couldn't see his pretty face like that. I simply couldn't take it. I was holding him in my arms while he was crying and I was caressing his hair. The information was too much for the both of us but for him was a burden he was carrying every single day.

Now, it was clear to me why he was so tensed the first time I saw him. He just needed time to adjust again. A loss is never easy. Only time heals, but then again the scar is always there as is the story behind it.

It seems like he never accepted that Angela died and that is indeed something he must do. He had to let go or else he would continue to be in pain. I continued caressing his hair and absent-minded I started humming a lullaby my Yiayia used to sing when I was a little girl.

We stayed like this for some time, until he relaxed. I could feel it from the way he was in my arms. He stopped crying and he was breathing normally. Being like this was so natural. At one point he moved and looked at my face.

He was swollen from crying but he was calm. He looked me at the eyes and I saw sadness. He put his thumbs to my face and he caressed my cheeks.

"I am so sorry that I made you cry, Bella," he said in a whisper.

I didn't know if I was a mess, but honestly I didn't care. It was just some mascara.

He got up and went to the kitchen, he came back holding a cloth in his hands. "May I?" When I nodded, he knelled in front of me and tried to erase my black tears away tenderly never taking his gaze off my face.

When he finished, he left the cloth in the table beside the couch and he continued looking at me. He held my hand and was looking straight at my eyes. I was feeling more connected with him than ever.

I touched his cheek, he did the same with mine. We never broke our gaze from each other. He was holding my hand as something sacred, he kissed it and I intertwined our fingers together. We were connected. I was feeling that our souls were one even though we were not physically intimate. Even our breaths were calmed and synchronized.

His eyes were asking me silently for permission and I nodded at him. I don't know what was in his mind but he came really close to me. I felt his breath at my face. He started kissing my left cheek where my tears have been. When he finished he did the same with my right cheek.

I was lost in the sensation of his lips on my face. He was cherishing me. I closed my eyes and I was just feeling. I only opened them when he stopped. I knew that he was close I could still feel his breath on my face. He was so warm, so strong and fragile at the same time and I was falling for him even more.

I opened my eyes and I saw him looking at me intensively. He leaned on me and his nose touched mine. I wanted to feel his lips on mine. The need was so profound. I sighed and he looked at me again.

He looked again at my lips and he moved slowly forward. When his lips touched mine, I felt that I was on fire. He was kissing me so tenderly, like I was a china doll that might break in any minute.

He respected me. I could see it by his actions. He was treating me in a way I haven't been treated before. When our kiss ended, we kept looking at each other. This time I kissed him back and I was gentle too. He needed to feel loved and I wanted to give him that knowledge while I was kissing him, even though it was too early to utter such words.

After our kisses he held me in his hands and he was caressing my hair. I was feeling full, I have found something that was missing from my life and I was smiling. We didn't need to talk, enough were said for one day. We stayed like that for a while and when I yawned, Edward told me that he would accompany me home.

"Although, I would love to stay with you like this all night, you need your sleep Bella."

He walked me at home, holding each other's hand and talking. The night was so peaceful and we enjoyed our walk. I opened the entrance door and he came in with me. He closed it and he kissed me again. He was holding me in his arms, and he whispered to my ear.

"Thank you for being there for me tonight. I cannot describe with words what I am feeling right now, Bella. I would like to see you tomorrow if you haven't got any plans."

I stopped him with my fingers. "Don't say thanks Edward. I loved being there for you...I wanted to be and I will be there if you want me to be."

When he left I went up. No one was awake even my yiayia was sleeping. I touched my lips and I smiled. I got to my room and I took my favourite notebook. I wrote what I was feeling about the whole night, about what I have learned mostly and not for our first kiss. When I finished I laid down at my bed. I tried to recall the events of the day again.

It was a surprise for me to receive a phone call this morning, well to be honest it was afternoon. I was still sleeping and as it seems I haven't turned off my mobile phone when I got home after Edward and I had our breakfast. I didn't see in the mobile screen who was calling me. I answered and it was Edward. He asked me if I had any plans for the night, if not he would like to cook for me. I accepted because I wanted to see him again.

I got up and I saw that yiayia was awake, cooking for us. I showered and I went to Em's apartment to check on the girls. They were still sleeping. I went and kissed them both, Alice stirred. She looked at me, smiling and got up. After a while, Rose opened her eyes.

She hugged us both and she kept saying to us that she was sorry. We hugged her back and I told her that she had to talk with Emmett and straighten things out. She nodded and she promised that she would talk to us later about how she was feeling.

The evening passed so quickly. The girls helped me to choose something nice but simple for my date with Edward. I had to admit that they were teasing me but I didn't mind. I found out his place pretty easily. His house was indeed 3 blocks from our place.

I tried not to think about what he told me, I didn't want to be sad again, instead I was focused to what happened after that. When Edward was being gentle and wiped my mascara off of my face doing it like a ritual and finally when he kissed me. His lips on mine was a wonderful feeling. I closed my eyes and I saw his pretty face looking at me. I smiled. That night all my dreams were full of Edward.

From Bella's Entry That Night

_Life is wonderful yet complex. One moment you might be happy and the next you might be in pain. Emotions good or bad are part of who we are._

_I am not going to complain about my life. I am not going to complain about who I am. I am just stating facts. Facts that are true for me even still not for some others._

_Pain is inevitable, even though I don't like it in both physical and spiritual form, we cannot ignore it. It is still there._

_I was happy today that I would see Edward again. I was happy when I saw him despite the fact that he was tired because he was cooking for me and I have to confess that he cooks so good, I am impressed!_

_But then after all this happiness I was in pain because he was in pain too. Pain, sorrow all these emotions are always there but we suppress them with other memories, with other emotions. _

_Edward trusted me with his story and for that I am happy. I will be there for him as long as he wants me to. I will try to be there and help him recover. It is not easy but when you have someone that can hold your hand is 1000 times better than being all alone. _

_**Love can help us recover from every wound…**_

_My love for Edward exists, I can feel it under my skin. _

_Is that possible? Yes it is… My Yiayia keeps saying to me "Love is the medicine for a lot of things. **Human beings are so complex yet so simple to handle** Maria…With Love we can transform everything. Just be yourself and let others see your beauty."_

_I begin to believe that Yiayia is right…Love is the answer to everything and I will try to manifest this love in order to help Edward. Because I don't want to see his pretty face sad again. I want his green eyes to sparkle…_

_Goodnight..._

_P.S. Edward, you might not know it but I believe in you, that is true...Just Let yourself believe that too..._

_**I hope you liked it. Show me some love...**_

_**Love is always welcome...**_

_**As I have said before it gives you the strength to continue...**_

_**In my plans are some outtakes about MSIH...Angela's story will be one of them...**_

_**I would like to thank **__**Everyone**__** that put me on Alert! Also to all those that Reviewed my last chappie!!!!**_

_**I am truly blessed to have you **__**all :)**_

_**Lastly, I am going to participate to Fandom Gives Back Eclipse Edition.**_

_**I will give for auction: An MSIH outtake and a Suite 251 Oneshot...Who is going to hit on me?**_

_**xxx**_


	9. 9 Makes Things Right

_**Stephenie Meyer Owns Twilight, I Own This Idea**_

_**Here is a new update of MSIH. Sorry that took me so long, but RL interfered with my writings and I had a mild writer's block and then I was just too busy to write…**_

_**Thanks to everyone that was around all these time...Your comments or messages on Twitter were amazing :)  
**_

_**Special Thanks to my beta: Myonlyheroin! She was my angel by helping me a lot with this chapter, when my mind was a messy place….**_**You should read her stories… She rocks big time…**

_**Chapter's Tracks:**_

_Gary Moore – Empty Rooms_

_Gavin DeGraw – Belief_

_Coldplay - Trouble_

_Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer, but any and all characterizations, plots and such belong to me, along with my original work and articles__**. No copying or reproduction or translation of said work is permitted unless written authorization has been given. **__©2010 ArcCleo (aka Cleopatra F.) All rights reserved worldwide. _

_**Chapter 9 – Make Things Right**_

**Emmett's POV**

I woke up feeling like I had been run over by a truck. My head was heavy, my mouth was dry and I felt like shit. What did I drink? _Oh yeah a whole bottle of whiskey_. Next time, I will stick to wine. _Did I just say next time?_ I am screwed beyond repair. I tried not to move every time I did a small movement I felt that I would die or something. When I opened my eyes I could swear the whole room was spinning around. "Arrghh."

The door opened and Jasper came in. In his hands he had one glass of water and two pills. "Drink slowly and swallow both of the pills."

"I hope you are not poisoning me, Jazz. I will kick your skinny ass."

Jazz rolled his eyes and laughed at me. "You are not going to die. You have a nasty hangover. Drink these and I will bring you something to eat, bro."

When Jasper left the room I groaned. I was utterly frustrated and mad at myself. I took my mobile phone in my hands and I saw that I had eight missed calls and thirteen messages. _Oh shit! _I saw that most of the calls were from mom while the others were from fucking Denali. I called mom at once, she answered the phone after the third ring. I couldn't lie to her, so I didn't. I told her that we had to talk later on and she agreed. She told me to relax and eat a bit. "It will take your headache away, Deme." Yes that's my mom, always knew how to fix things. Well, technically she was not my mom but she loved me as her son and I loved her as my mom, period.

I read the messages, the majority of them were from my girls. Alice and Bella were sad for me, especially my Bells. I had to call Bella and tell her that I am okay. She deserved more than a text. I was about to leave the phone on the nightstand when it beeped on me. It was from an unknown number. I opened it only to find 4 little words. _**We need to talk**_. _**R**_

I was surprised that she texted me, and even more that she wanted to talk with me, but as Bella said we needed to talk and clear things between us. I wanted to make things right between us. I wanted to talk to her and understand why she reacted the way she did. I deserved to know her feelings; I deserved to be able to move on if she didn't want me. Yes, I was a pessimist, but I prefer not to have hope with Rose. She broke me and I couldn't glue back my pieces. I had tried to move on and I failed.

On the other hand, her reaction was questionable. She was as pale as a ghost and accused me about Kate. I cannot understand why though. She broke up with me and moved her fucking life, she was even dating that fucker, Royce back home and she dared to accuse me because I had a girlfriend or whatever we had?

_No Em, don't take that anger road, it will lead you nowhere. _My internal voice tried to take me out of my haze. No more thinking for now, I felt awful, there is no point thinking about matters that need my full attention. I closed my eyes again and tried to sleep a bit more. I knew that Jasper would leave me alone for 30 more minutes, he then would come and I had to get up to eat. I was drifting to a dream and all I could see was Rose. Even my own mind was taunting me. She came to me wearing that amazing dress and kissed my cheek. "Don't be sad, Em. We will find a way." I thought I uttered "I hope that too sweetheart."

**~M.S.I.H~**

**Jasper POV**

I had to check on Emmett, the last time I was in his room he looked like shit. I opened the door and I saw that he was sleeping. I was standing for some time above his bed, indecisive about what I should do next when Emmett opened his eye because he felt that someone was standing upon him. "Dude don't freak me out."

"I told you that I would come, got up Cinderella."

I knew that Emmett had to eat something. He had drunk a bottle of whiskey and before that, we were drinking at the bouzoukia. But the hangover was the least that mattered for me. I had to talk to Emmett about Rosalie.

Em and Rose were doing circles all these years and they had to talk and do that talk pretty soon. I loved my friend and I couldn't see him be hurt again. Although, I noticed last night how they were together and I knew that it was equivalent to what I was feeling for Alice, but at the same time I was worried.

I expected something to happen yesterday after Denali's fiasco but nothing did and that was weird. As a psychologist with two masters, one in cognitive psychology and another one in Experimental Psychology, I knew about emotions and what triggered them. Rose didn't do anything and remained silent until she snapped.

I hoped for something more than hushed words to Emmett, something to make her act, but she didn't. I am sure that Rose was not what she appeared to be. She put up in front an aloof attitude but she was sensitive and didn't want others to see. I couldn't stop my mind but I was wondering how her mother was treating her. Maybe it was her defensive mechanism to everyone, she didn't want to appear and feel weak. _Interesting. _

Emmett entered the kitchen and his movement made me looked at him. My friend looked like hell. I tried to calm down myself and when I would be ready, I would start talking. I should probably let him eat and drink his coffee first. While he was drinking I was checking Em's body language. He was devastated. _Why I let him so long without saying anything before? _

Jasper knew that Emmett noticed the change in his demeanor. He was so good at reading. "Hey man, is something wrong and you are not telling me?"

"What? No! I was just thinking Em. You look like shit."

"Sorry, I just thought that you were hiding something from me."

"I am not, it's okay but man I have to talk to you about some things that are bothering me."

Emmett really appreciated us. We were honest with each other and tried to help him when he was in his low after what happened with Rosalie. So, if I had something that bothered me, Em would listen to it carefully. He knew I meant no harm. He got up and cleaned his plate, but he refilled his cup of coffee with another one.

"Whenever you are ready man. I am listening."

I sighed, it was not easy for me to go in doctor's mode and talk to my friend about what is going on with Rosalie, but I felt that those things needed to be addressed.

"It is not easy for me to interfere, Em. But I need to say these things to you. I feel that you are losing a part of yourself, I am worried for you man."

Emmett just nodded; he would first listen to me and then talked.

"I just feel that for some reason all these years you and Rosalie are avoiding this subject. But it is not closed, for you it never was and well I don't know her enough to have a clue about her thoughts, but I feel that maybe she has issues about it as well. What I want to say is, Emmett, you cannot run in circles and you both do it for so long. You need to know what she really wants from you and if it is not you, you have to let go."

I could see he was shocked. He didn't expect from me to talk openly about it. He finally understood how worried I was for him. I was looking at him opening and closing his mouth, trying to find the words to answer, but it was like his mind was empty. Finally, he looked up at me and just said, "I fucking love her so much that it hurts. I am ruined. For me there is not going to be another. I tried Jazz, I tried but I cannot take her off my mind. After our break up I was dying with a long and painful way and now she is here and I have all these images of what we should have been. I think that I am losing my mind, I don't know what to do anymore."

Listening to his words, I realized that it was another thing for me to know that my friend was in pain and another to listen to it. I was afraid that using my scientific background would scare him off a bit, but it was good that he shared that info with me. _Now, I have to help him to stand his ground._ I was in awe of him, to be suffering for so long and it didn't ruin him. He had managed to compartmentalize his love for Rose and close it behind a specific door and therefore save himself.

"Buddy, you know you can tell us everything. I am not here to judge you. I knew you were in pain but you were so good at hiding it that I thought that you were better. I cannot lie to you about Rose's feelings. There is something that she is feeling but I don't know exactly what. You have to talk to her and cut off her bullshit. You must know how she feels, you deserve that knowledge."

Em just nodded, he was definitely thinking that he had a lot to digest. I was proud of him, because he managed to talk about a subject that was untouchable but also to say out loud that he loved Rose for so long and how that pained him. He got up and grabbed my hand and silently thanked me. He then left the room, heading to the guest room.

**~M.S.I.H~**

**Emmett's POV**

After all these revelations, the only thing I wanted to do was to go out. Suddenly I felt that I was suffocating. I took my mobile phone at hand and dialed the only person I wanted to see right now. I knew the number by heart.

"Mom, can I come by and take you for that walk? I need to talk to you."

**~M.S.I.H~**

**Maria's POV**

I was worried about Deme. I knew that he couldn't possible be able to drive to her house and take her out so after the first phone call I started getting ready and waited until Deme would call me again. Being a mom for so long has given me the insight to understand some things before it happened and no I am not referring to my "gift."

I waited until Rosalie was up and although I tried to be discreet in the end I told my eggona (grand daughter) that what she was doing was not healthy at all, plus her actions hurt no only herself but others too. Rosalie was surprised mostly because I was not so prompt with her, but tried not to show me her pain but in the end she considered to talk with Emmett.

I let the girls to take care one the other and took my route for Jasper's house. The day was sunny, warm and I enjoyed walking. _How much we enjoyed walking with Yorgos. How, I miss his company._ Time passed by and I was just minutes away from Jasper's house when my mobile phone rang and guess who was the caller. Her Deme.

"Hello?"

"Mom, can I come by and take you for that walk? I need to talk to you."

"I am almost outside Jasper's place, we can meet at that that little park beside his place."

"I will be down in five."

I entered the pastry shop to buy our favourite sweet, two μπουγάτσες (a Greek sweet with crème) and sat at the bench that was under the pine tree. I didn't have to wait for long, in exact five minutes Deme was down. He looked awful but there was no point to chastise him about it. I gave him his pastry and we ate in silence. _When he is ready he will talk to me._

"Mom, I had a fight with Rosalie because of Kate. She came to the bouzoukia, heavily drunk and caused a scene. Rosalie got angry with me. I got angry with myself and drank a lot. I know that is not an excuse, Mom but I am in pain. I don't know what is going on in her mind. Sometimes she is open with me and other times she is not. She confuses me beyond belief and I continue to be in love with her. What should I do, Mom?"

I waited for this conversation for so long that the worlds I was going to utter were written in her mind. What can you say when your child is in love with a woman that doesn't admit even to herself that she loves him back?

"You have to make her realize and understand how deep are your feelings for her Deme. Show her exactly how you feel. In that way you put a claim on her, you know she cannot run away from you forever."

I wanted Deme to realize that he was the only person who could confront Rosalie. He had to understand that he had that power by being her soul mate. _If only Rosalie could see_ _that._

**~M.S.I.H~**

**Emmett's POV**

I had a lot to digest. My mom and best friend were worried about me. When the little meeting with mom was over, I returned to Jazz's place and went straight to my room and now I was lying at the bed. There was only one person that I wanted to call badly and that was Bella. I owned her an explanation even if it was from the phone. I picked up again my phone and dialed her number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bells, Can you speak right now?"

"Wait a minute." I could hear that she was moving and then a door that closed in the background. I guessed she entered her room. "Yes, now we can speak freely. How are you Em? And I mean how you really are. I want the truth not edited crap."

The only thing I really needed was exactly Bella's sassy attitude. I laughed and Bella smiled.

"Bells, I have to admit that I am a piece of shit but when you are talking like that you just brighten my day."

"Good, that was the plan."

I was grinning like a fool because Bella Bee could transform my mood from shitty to happy. I loved that girl!

"Bella? How is Rose?"

"Well, stubborn as usual. She had a rough night too but I think she had to realize some things. When are you going to talk? You know that you have to talk Em, right?"

I could sense Bella's anxiety. She wanted us to be happy. The least I could to do is reassure her that I would try. "Yes. I am thinking that it would be nice to arrange a little meeting at my place tonight. What do you say?"

"Tonight sounds good. Try to find a solution _together_, okay?

The way she stressed that word made my heart beat change it's tempo. Together. I wanted so badly to be with Rose. I tried to hold back a sigh.

"Em? I have to tell you something else. I will see Edward tonight. He invited me to his place."

I didn't see that coming. "Seriously? We need to talk then. Have fun Bells. Edward is a good guy."

"I know. I have to go inside. I was helping Alice to fix supper. See you tomorrow then?"

"Most likely. Love you Bella."

"Love ya too Em."

I put the mobile in the nightstand beside me and smiled. Edward and Bella deserved happiness, they surely deserved each other.

**~M.S.I.H~**

**Jasper POV**

When Emmett came back from his talk with his mom, he told me that he would call Rose. Now, five hours later and after a brief phone call where Rose agreed to meet him at his place Emmett was at the kitchen pacing up and down.

"Emmett! Stop it! You are giving me a whiplash."

Emmett looked at me, like he was an animal in a cage. _Shit!_

"I am anxious, okay?"

"I got that! But stay still and fucking breath in and out for a few minutes. You will give yourself a panic attack for God's sake!"

He sat down at the kitchen's table with his hands to his face and tried to relax as I told him to do. I could picture what was going on in his mind right now, in two hours his life would change forever, he was paralyzed from his fear that something would turn out bad and he couldn't stop himself forming thoughts of the impending doom.

I knew exactly how Emmett's brain was processing the whole thing. Human beings tend to grasp the notion: "Something bad will happen to me." Reading so many articles or comparative analysis in his academic career for the matter, he knew that the brain was the most complex organ of the human physiology that many things that had to do with is were not deciphered at all. Looking at his best friend's behavior he knew that this notion was so deep in his psyche that it activated a mechanism, like an alarm that lead to several other symptoms before the anxiety or panic attack would take place.

I moved slowly and sat next to him. I was going to use a specific tone that could help soothe Em's nerves in order to relax. I would stay with him as long as it was needed. You cannot fix something that was broken in a blink of an eye, it takes a huge effort to find the pieces but you cannot glue them together.

Em's behavior gave me more insight about what happened those years back. He had told me that he had a serious breakdown when Rose dumped him and I suspected that he was talking to a psychologist for some time until we met in college. I wish I could find out if he continue his sessions over the years but that conversation had to wait, the most important thing was to have him in a good frame of mind for his conversation with Rose.

**~M.S.I.H~**

**Emmett's POV**

Jasper calmed me down and helped me relax. Now that I was finally at my apartment, the first thing I did was to open my windows so fresh air would circulate into the house. I looked at the right side and saw that Rose's window was open.

I closed my eyes and listened to the voices coming from her room.

"You have to tell him how you feel Rose. At least you have to try and express your feelings. He needs to understand and only you can do so."

I didn't stay at the point; there was no use to freak myself out again. Instead I went inside to my room. New linens were on my bed and in the room I could smell the faint fragrance of Rose's perfume. I let myself to embrace this odor; it healed his heart. When I felt ready I entered my kitchen and drank a glass of water. No need to drink alcohol when I had to talk about serious things that might change my future.

I thought of Jasper and the pure appreciation I feel towards him. He was there for him and helped him to calm down. I was watching the sunset when the door buzzed. I absentminded looked at my watch and saw that one hour have passed since I came to the apartment. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath I headed to the door, to opened it.

Rose was in front of him but she didn't have her armor with her. She seemed to be tired and emotional. She was wearing a simple white cotton mix vest and black yoga pants. He stepped aside for her to enter; she did without looking at me in the eyes. I closed the door while Rose went and sat on the sofa, I followed her and sat from the opposite side. For a while no one was talking and I was trying to see her face. She was looking down, no this was definitely not the pompous smart ass Rose this was a broken one.

We stayed in silence for quite a while, until at one point Rose looked at me, opened her mouth but nothing was coming out.

"Talk to me Rose. What is on your mind? We need to talk."

"I know, but it is not easy for me to talk to you Em. I don't know how to express what I am feeling."

"Rose, you are not the only one that feels weird about it, but we need to talk."

I was waited for something, anything. A reaction to my suggestion but there was not any. _I am losing her again._ My heart started to ache again and I looked at my clenched hands, I could see the white and that flipped me out.

"Rose just talk to me. It was so easy back then, why we cannot talk right now?"

"Because in case you haven't noticed we are not the same people, Emmett. The truth is, the truth is that…I have hurt you, okay?"

I was ready to interfere but she put her finger on my lips and didn't let me to continue.

"I was younger and I didn't realize it back then, but I did it and now you have moved on obviously and I am terrified, okay? Because I finally realized that all this time I was pushing you away because I was afraid about my feelings. So, yeah, I made a mistake and now I have to live through this on my own!"

I was totally dumbfounded. Rose believed that I had moved on and wanted Denali? Oh My God! I had to do something. I had to make her realize that I was still in love with her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't be kind with me okay? I know you had a thing with that girl. It is so obvious for God's sake! And although it kills me, I have to let you go because I hurt you and karma is a bitch."

The moment those words were out of her mouth, Rose got up and headed to the door. I was frozen from what she declared even if she didn't say the actual words. She fucking wanted me and because she wanted to have the first and the last word in our conversation, she couldn't stop for a minute to let me talk.

I was sick and tired having her running away from me. She was leaving me again and I hated it. She had opened the door when I came behind her, closed it with my hand and she was trapped in between. I felt her body temperature but I had to contain myself. I could feel her. I was so close to her and had to let her understand what she did was not healthy for us.

I just moved close without make her uncomfortable. Our bodies were not touching but I felt that mine was on fire. All my suppressed feelings were there, love, anger, frustration, hurt. I felt that I was drowning in the abyss and my salvation was not giving me help, giving me a rope. For quite a while, we were not moving, only our breaths made sound. In the room the energy was shifting. Something has changed, I closed and opened my eyes several times trying to say what I was feeling but nothing came out. When Rose put her head on the door, I knew I had to do something.

My voice came out as a whisper but I knew she was crying. "Sshh." I knew her body like mine even though we were apart for so long, I just knew. I wanted to touch her so badly. I moved my hand above her shoulder without touching her but the electricity was there. When she didn't move at all I knew I had my time. I moved her slowly in order to face me and cupped her face with both of my hands. I tried to smile and touched her lips. She looked me back with so much adoration. Her eyes always gave her away. She was looking my lips and I was relieved.

I took her on my arms and kiss her temple. I couldn't stop the words that came out of my mouth. "Stop Rose. Stop running away from me. Haven't you realized that we cannot do that any longer?"

She relaxed on my arms and a sob escaped her throat. I just hold her until she calmed down. Everyone thought that she was tough, but in her inside was more sensitive than everyone realized.

I don't know how long we were like that but after a time, she looked at me and although her mascara was all over her face, for me she was even more beautiful than before. She looked at me and before I could react she kissed me. The sensation was so intense I was feeling alive again. I was feeling that finally we were a whole. When the kiss ended she caressed my chin, put her forehead on the nook of my neck and said: "Never again."

**So, Emmett and Rose are finally together...I hope you like it... **

**You can also read: The MSIH Outtake I wrote for FGB Eclipse but also the one shot The Rise I submitted for Enchantment Contest...**

**Till Next Time...xxx**


End file.
